


shine

by youcanbeenough



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Coming Out, M/M, Rimming, homofobia
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanbeenough/pseuds/youcanbeenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis nigdy nie widział kogoś tak równie pięknego jak Harry, otoczonego przez słaby blask światła ponad nim. Ma na sobie fartuch pasujący kolorem do jego ust, delikatnie przekrzywiony, luźno zawiązany wokół bioder. Jego włosy są spięte w niedbałego koczka, pojedynczy kosmyk wpada mu do oczu wypełnionych wyraźną dzikością. I ciężko przeoczyć smugę mąki na jednej z jego kości policzkowych.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jest bałaganem. Jest jednym wielkim bałaganem. Ale również jest tak, tak piękny, że aż zapiera Louisowi dech w piersiach. Nie sądzi, że czuł coś takiego kiedykolwiek wcześniej względem drugiej osoby.</i>
</p><p>Louis jest aktorem, który potrzebuje uciec od reszty świata. Więc robi jedyną rzecz, na którą może sobie pozwolić i znika - jego wybór pada na małe miasteczko, gdzie trafia na Harry’ego. Niespecjalnie spodziewał się w jakiś sposób zakochać i musieć zmierzyć się z tym, czego unikał od samego początku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922879) by [togetherwecouldbealright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwecouldbealright/pseuds/togetherwecouldbealright). 



> [Dostępne także na Tumblrze.](http://you-can-be-enough.tumblr.com/post/132395140695/shine-masterpost)

_I was biting my tongue_   
_I was trying to hide_   
_I'll forget what I've done_   
_I will be redefined_

_it's shaking the sky_   
_and I'm following lightning_   
_I'll recover if you keep me alive_   
_don't leave me behind_   
_can you see me? I'm shining_   
_and it's you that I've been waiting to find_

[Shine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myRBzXZCfno), Years & Years

 

Zaczyna się jak każdy inny dzień.

Harry robi zakupy w sklepie spożywczym, kiedy dostaje powiadomienie tekstowe. Tak naprawdę nie ma zielonego pojęcia _dlaczego_ przychodzą mu te powiadomienia, ale ma przeczucie, że ma to wiele wspólnego z faktem, że Niall używa jego numeru telefonu, by zapisywać się do najgłupszych newsletterów.

Tym razem to coś z plotkarskiej strony, którego treść brzmi: _Z ostatniej chwili; Louis Tomlinson robi sobie przerwę? COOOOO? Nie możemy w to uwierzyć! Dwudziestotrzylatek po raz ostatni był widziany na czerwonym dywanie z okazji najnowszego filmu z Angeliną Jolie, po czym nagle zniknął i od tego czasu słuch po nim zaginął! Aż do dzisiejszego poranka. Tomlinson tweetnął do fanów, tłumacząc, że robi sobie małą, DWUMIESIĘCZNĄ przerwę! Co w tym małego? Katastrofa to pierwsze słowo, jakie przychodzi nam do głowy. Miejmy nadzieję, że aktor wkrótce wróci – zostaw komentarz tutaj _bit.ly/j24i3m_ i powiedz nam, co twoim zdaniem jest powodem jego decyzji o nieoczekiwanej przerwie!_

Harry marszczy brwi, patrząc na swój telefon, po czym wzrusza ramionami i wkłada go z powrotem do kieszeni. Spogląda na banany w drugiej ręce i decyduje, że są zbyt dojrzałe jak na jego gust. Odkłada więc je na miejsce, z którego zostały wzięte i pobieżnie omiata wzrokiem resztę. Jest świadomy tego, że jest najzwyczajniej trochę zbyt mocno zakochany w owocach, ale to nie tak, że miałby cokolwiek innego do darzenia uczuciem.

I również skromnym zdaniem Harry’ego, trzy owoce na dzień to zdecydowanie za mało.

Wreszcie wybiera odpowiednie banany i kładzie je w wózku, po czym idzie dalej przez alejkę z owocami.

Holmes Chapel nie jest zbytnio znane z różnorodności owoców czy różnorodności czegokolwiek tak naprawdę, ale Harry, będąc tak dobrą osobą, jaką jest, zostaje tu tak czy inaczej.

Okej, więc _może_ to nie jest konkretny powód.

To więcej niż dom. Zna ludzi, których mija na ulicach, wie, gdzie dostanie najlepsze jedzenie, zna perfekcyjne miejsce na kemping i gdzie może się ukryć, kiedy ma taką potrzebę. Uczy się na lokalnym uniwersytecie, żeby dostać dyplom z prawa, a za kilka miesięcy przeprowadzi się do Londynu, by kontynuować naukę.

A w międzyczasie jest bardzo zadowolony z pobytu w domu. Lubi swoje życie i nie sądzi, że chce je zmienić.

Harry jest szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli nie jest pełne przygód ani ognia. Pragnie przeżyć tę przygodę któregoś dnia, ale wie, że to samo do niego przyjdzie. Uważa fatum za coś istotnego, ale teraz jego przeznaczenie mówi mu, że musi znaleźć puszkę fasolki.

To w porządku.

 

 

Później, po dotarciu do domu zastaje Nialla rozłożonego na ich kanapie. Po przykryciu go kocem, kieruje się do własnego pokoju i wślizguje się pod kołdrę, wciskając twarz w poduszkę. Już śpi w połowie, kiedy jego telefon wibruje po raz kolejny na nocnej szafce.

Jęczy, po czym wyciąga rękę i szuka po omacku zanim jego palce nie zaciskają się na urządzeniu. Przyciąga je do twarzy i krzywi się na to, jak bardzo jasny wydaje się być ekran.

To kolejne powiadomienie z plotkarskiej strony, które tym razem mówi: _Mamy trochę świeżych wiadomości od Louisa * _Tommo*__ _Tomlinsona! Nasze źródło mówi, że ten zatrzymał się w małym miasteczku w Anglii, gdzie mieszka jeden z jego przyjaciół z dziecięcych lat. Szukamy więcej DOKŁADNYCH szczegółów i jak tylko je znajdziemy, będziecie pierwszymi, którzy się o tym dowiedzą. Kliknij w _bit.ly/2n3an7_ żeby przeczytać więcej o Louisie i jego przyjaciołach. _

Po sekundzie ciszy Harry jęczy znowu i tym razem wysyła krótki sms do Nialla, grożąc mu uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu, jeśli tylko spróbuje zapisać Harry’ego do tego typu newsletterów ponownie.

Nie oczekuje odpowiedzi, bo wie, że Niall prawdopodobnie zostawił swój telefon w sypialni,  jak zawsze kiedy idzie spać na kanapie. A to znaczy, że nie zostanie obudzony przez wibracje, więc Harry nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego mógłby liczyć na wiadomość. Wraca do spania bez zastanowienia.  

 

 

Kiedy się budzi do bladego światła przenikającego przez jego rolety, z opóźnieniem zdaje sobie sprawę z czyjejś obecności na nim.

Wypuszcza wysoki pisk, a postać stacza się na ziemię i zaczyna maniakalnie śmiać. I dopiero wtedy Harry rozpoznaje w niej Nialla.

– Co z tobą _nie tak_? – pyta podirytowany Harry, ściągając z siebie kołdrę, podczas gdy Niall wciąż umiera ze śmiechu na podłodze.

– Stary, powinieneś zobaczyć swoją minę! – wykrzykuje Niall, zaczynając uderzać pięścią o ziemię.

Harry czule wywraca oczami, po czym przymierza się do kopnięcia Nialla bez konkretnego zamiaru nawiązania kontaktu.

Blondyn  łatwo odpiera atak, ale dopiero po wydaniu przerażonego dźwięku. Cóż, przynajmniej przestał się śmiać. To dało Harry’emu motywację, żeby wyjść wreszcie z łóżka i wsunąć parę dresowych spodni, które znalazł na podłodze zanim ruszył w kierunku szafy.

Przejeżdża dłonią przez włosy, zastanawiając się co założyć, w międzyczasie odwracając się z powrotem do Nialla, który teraz już siedzi z telefonem Harry’ego w ręku.

– Oh, jeśli już go masz, zrób mi przysługę i wyłącz powiadomienia z tej dziwnej plotkarskiej strony. Kim tak w ogóle jest Louis Tomlinson? – pyta Harry, grzebiąc w swojej szafie, żeby dostać się do swetra, ale wciąż jest w stanie usłyszeć głośne sapnięcie Nialla pełne niedowierzania.

– Co masz na myśli pytając kim jest Louis Tomlinson? To najlepszy aktor naszych czasów! No dalej, Haz, jestem pewien, że oglądałeś z nim filmy, sam ci _kazałem_. Pamiętasz, grał Benedicta w tym filmie o piłce nożnej?

Harry waha się przez moment, próbując go sobie przypomnieć, po czym pstryka palcami, jakby właśnie coś mu zaświtało, kiedy tak naprawdę wcale go nie kojarzy. – Nie mam pojęcia o kim rozmawiamy – ogłasza radośnie i może prawie usłyszeć jak Niall wywraca oczami.

– Dlaczego w ogóle się przyjaźnimy? – burczy chłopak, podczas gdy Harry rzuca swoją koszulką przez ramię. I wie, że wylądowała tam gdzie chciał tylko dlatego, że Niall zaczyna się szamotać, wydając dziwne dźwięki.

– Przyjaźnimy się, bo nie miałbyś nikogo innego, z kim mógłbyś przeprowadzić się do Londynu – Harry przypomina Niallowi, kiedy jego palce zaciskają się wokół materiału starego swetra.

Wciąga go przez głowę, odwracając się do Nialla. – A teraz, wyłączyłeś te powiadomienia?

– Tak – pomrukuje w odpowiedzi, trzymając telefon z dala od Harry’ego, ale w jego oczach pojawia się łobuzerski błysk, który ten zna aż za dobrze. Nie będzie zaskoczony, jeśli okaże się, że został właśnie przyłączony do kilku fanclubów Louisa Tomlinsona.

– Jesteś niedorzeczny – mamrocze, zanim wychodzi ze swojego pokoju - Niall podąża za nim chwilę później. – Zgaduję, że byłeś w mojej sypialni tylko przez śniadanie?

– Kocham cię, stary! – słyszy krzyk Nialla za sobą, a Harry musi powstrzymać szeroki uśmiech wpełzający na jego twarz. Pomimo wszystkich idiotyzmów chłopaka, Harry też ma szczególne miejsce dla niego w swoim sercu.

Irlandczyk jest uosobieniem śmiechu, jak i najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego. Nadaje kolor jego bezbarwnemu życiu.

Więc tak, Harry kocha Nialla i jest gotowy zrobić mu to śniadanie mimo zawału serca, jaki spowodował u niego jeszcze kilka minut temu.

Kiedy przerzuca parę naleśników, zauważa, że Niall ponownie wziął jego telefon, przez co staje się odrobinę podejrzliwy. Po położeniu talerza tuż przed blondynem, siada naprzeciw chłopaka i zaczyna się w niego dosadnie wpatrywać.

Niall zwyczajnie mruczy podziękowanie, po czym wypełnia swoją buzię, przez cały czas gapiąc się w ekran telefonu Harry’ego.

Wreszcie ten przerywa ciszę. – O ile dobrze wiem, nie mam żadnych nagich zdjęć w galerii… więc co robisz?

Oczywiście, odpowiedzią Nialla jest jedynie śmiech i dalsze ignorowanie go. Na co Harry wzdycha pobłażliwie i sięga drugim widelcem po kawałek naleśnika chłopaka.

Co Niall musiał zauważyć, bo robi minę, ale wciąż nie przestaje przewijać - przez co Harry po prostu _wie,_ żedzieje się coś dziwnego.

– Oddaj mi mój telefon, proszę? – pyta słodko, a Niall chrząka, nie ruszając się ani o milimetr – W porządku, możemy to zrobić trochę bardziej ostro – mamrocze rozdrażniony sam do siebie, pochylając się gwałtownie nad stołem.

Niall reaguje krzykiem zaskoczenia, po czym nagle naleśniki jakimś cudem zlatują na ziemię. Obydwoje wpatrują się w bałagan w niewiarygodnej ciszy.

Harry spogląda w górę, oczekując, że Niall zaatakuje go plastikowym nożem, który znajduje się w jednej z jego dłoni, ale zamiast tego blondyn jedynie pobieżnie rzuca okiem na jedzenie, po czym jego wzrok pada ponownie na telefon.

Harry mruży oczy na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, zanim jęczy cicho w rozpaczy i wstaje, żeby wziąć mop i parę jednorazowych rękawiczek. – Nienawidzę cię – dodaje, trącając go barkiem kiedy przechodzi obok.

Do czasu, kiedy kończy sprzątać kuchenną podłogę, Niall zaczął już zjeść to, co zostało ze śniadania Harry’ego i ten chciałby powiedzieć, że jest zaskoczony, ale to byłoby kłamstwem.

Wiedząc, że jego jedzenie jest już stracone, sięga po jabłko z ich koszyka na owoce, siadając tuż obok Nialla, po raz kolejny wpatrując się w niego dosadnie.

Po pięciu minutach poddaje się i opuszcza głowę na blat z cichym łoskotem. I gdy wciąż nie uzyskuje żadnej reakcji od chłopaka, wydyma wargi.

– Niall – pojękuje, przeciągając głoski w jego imieniu – Co jest?

Blondyn spogląda znad ekranu i unosi brwi. – Masz syrop na twarzy.

– _Niall –_ powtarza podirytowany.

– Dobra, dobra, naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – pyta, wyglądając na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie. To jasne, że Harry musi zainwestować w nowego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Nie fatyguje się odpowiedzeniem mu i posyła w jego stronę wymowne spojrzenie, na co Niall parska i wreszcie odkłada jego telefon.  

– Pamiętasz tego gościa, o którym rozmawialiśmy? Louis Tomlinson?

To cud, że Harry zwyczajnie nie wstał i nie wyszedł z kuchni z chwilą, kiedy to usłyszał. – Tak – odpowiada powoli, niepewny dokąd prowadzi ta rozmowa.

– Więc – Niall pauzuje dla lepszego efektu, a Harry sięga, by delikatnie go szturchnąć. Blondyn klepie w jego ręce i szczerzy się, z podnieceniem informując: – Jest w Holmes Chapel.

Pierwszą myślą Harry’ego było uduszenie chłopaka, ale kiedy wreszcie dociera do niego sens jego słów, wciąga powietrze z zaskoczenia. Nikt nie przyjeżdża do Holmes Chapel, nigdy. To małe miasteczko z populacją wynoszącą około sześć tysięcy ludzi, gdzie każdy zna każdego. Nikt się tu nie przeprowadza, ani nie wyjeżdża.

Jedyne osoby jakie Harry pamięta, to dwójka mężczyzn, która zamieszkała nieopodal piekarni. Nie zna dokładnie ich imion, ale wie, że jeden pochodzi z Bradford, a drugi z Wolverhampton, a oboje przeprowadzili się z Londynu.

Gemma jest ostatnią osobą, która opuściła Holmes Chapel na rzecz nauki w Manchesterze. I kiedy to się stało, ludzie potraktowali to jak wielkie wydarzenie. Całe miasto zorganizowało dla niej pożegnalne przyjęcie.

Więc to dlatego przyjazd jakiejkolwiek gwiazdy choćby na sekundę nie ma sensu.

– Co on tutaj robi? – zastanawia się, kompletnie zbity z tropu.  

Niall wzrusza ramionami. – Nie mam pojęcia – przyznaje, ale tuż po tym jego oczy się rozświetlają – Ale zatrzymał się w tym małym domku tuż obok bungalowu twojej rodziny.

Harry na niego mruga. – Skąd ty to w ogóle wiesz?

– A jak myślisz, co takiego robiłem na twoim telefonie? – Niall ripostuje, ostentacyjnie przysuwając do niego telefon przez długość stołu. Harry wysyła w stronę blondyna nieufne spojrzenie, ale sięga po niego tak czy inaczej.

Zgodnie z jego słowami, na ekranie wyświetlona jest wiadomość od Jonny'ego, który mieszka w domu obok tego jego rodziców. To zdjęcia mieszkania Louisa Tomlinsona od przodu i tyłu, na których jest w stanie dojrzeć kawałek swojego rodzinnego domku.

Harry mruży swoje oczy na Nialla. – Zgaduję, że ‘ _Dlaczego_ ty to w ogóle wiesz’ byłoby lepszym pytaniem, czyż nie? – pyta, mimo że wie, że najprawdopodobniej nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź.

– Cóż – zaczyna Niall pełnym nadziei głosem, przez co Harry dokładnie wie, że nie polubi tego, co ma do powiedzenia – Twoja mama jest wciąż z Robinem w Londynie z powodu pracy, racja? To znaczy, że nie dostał jeszcze swoich sąsiedzkich ciasteczek, jak to jest w zwyczaju. Powinniśmy mu je upiec.

– Masz na myśli, że to _ja_ powinienem mu je upiec – poprawia go głucho Harry, powodując u Nialla jedynie radosny uśmiech. Po chwili Harry lekko przytakuje, wywracając oczami. – W porządku. Pod warunkiem, że ty wyłączysz powiadomienia. Obiecaj mi to.

Niall wyciąga swój mały palec przed siebie, a Harry łączy go ze swoim. – Obiecuję – przysięga blondyn.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że muszę wrócić do sklepu – mamrocze Harry, przejeżdżając dłonią przez swoje włosy, kiedy wstaje. – Jakby Melly nie oceniała mnie wystarczająco przez moje owoce kiedy idę do kasy.

– Wspomnij o mnie jakimś dobrym słowem, jest niezła – Jest odpowiedzią Nialla. – Kocham cię, Haz!

Harry tylko spogląda na niego spode łba, ale nawet to nie wydaje się stłumić humoru Irlandczyka, bo wciąż szczerzy się szeroko, wychodząc z kuchni.

Jego telefon wibruje kolejny raz w jego ręce i ma szansę dopiero to przeczytać, kiedy jest już ubrany, ściskając portfel w drugiej dłoni, mając w planach zakup składników na ciasteczka.

_Aktualności na temat Tommo! Najwidoczniej uzasadnieniem nagłego opuszczenia filmowej premiery przez Tomlinsona, na której zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością dwa dni temu, jest bójka dwóch  fanów. Jak to w ogóle możliwe?! Tomlinsters wyraźnie zdziczały przez brak najnowszych produkcji z udziałem ich idola. Kliknij tutaj, żeby obejrzeć film, w którym odważny i bohaterski Louis Tomlinson ratuje swojego fana przed gniewem drugiej Tomlinster!_

Po przejrzeniu treści kiedy kierował się w stronę wyjściowych drzwi ze swojego mieszkania, Harry usuwa powiadomienie i tworzy mentalną notkę, żeby siedzieć na Niallu po powrocie, dopóki ten ich raz na zawsze nie wyłączy.

Z tą myślą Harry chwyta jeden z płaszczy wiszących w przedpokoju tuż obok drzwi razem z kluczami. Kiedy je otwiera, ma niewielki wybuch w środku z powodu tej całej osobliwości dotyczącej Louisa Tomlinsona, ale mija prawie tak szybko, jak zamyka za sobą drzwi.

 

✿✿✿

 

Louis jest idiotą.  Największym idiotą na całej planecie.

Doszedł do wniosku, że wiele decyzji, które podjął w swoim życiu, dzięki którym znajduje się właśnie w tym miejscu gdzie jest, nie były tego warte. Nie były tego warte _ani trochę_. Tak naprawdę, Louis zrozumiał, że nie byłby tutaj, gdyby nie podjąłby chociaż ich garstki. A teraz nawet nie może mieć w tej kwestii żadnego swojego zdania.

Oferuje aparatom jasny uśmiech jak tylko dopada go następna seria fleszy. Ludzie krzyczą do niego z każdej możliwej strony, przez co czuje nadchodzący ból głowy, ale mimo wszystko nie ośmiela się zetrzeć uśmiechu z twarzy.   

– Louis! Louis, jak to było mieć Kristen Stewart za filmową partnerkę?

– Louis, czy to prawda, że zdradziłeś swoją ex-dziewczynę z Ritą Orą? Zdjęcia waszej dwójki na obiedzie sprzed kilku miesięcy…

– Tommo, uśmiechnij się tutaj dla mnie ładnie!

– Louis, jesteś podekscytowany swoim nowym filmem, który ma wyjść w przeciągu kilku miesięcy?

– Tutaj, Tommo! Dalej, stary!

Louis manewruje między paparazzi dopóki nie znajduje się na czerwonym dywanie, gdzie rozbłyska jeszcze więcej fleszy. Macha w stronę aparatów, aż jeden z jego menadżerów nie kieruje go do tłumu, żeby podpisać kilka rzeczy dla fanów czekających w kolejce od dobrych paru godzin.

– Louis! O mój Boże, _Louis_! Mogę autograf? – Louis łapie dziennik dziewczyny i szybko podpisuje go z małą uśmiechniętą buźką na końcu.

– Proszę bardzo, kochanie – mówi, zanim przechodzi do następnej osoby trzymającej w dłoni komórkę i patrzącej na niego w zachwycie. Louis uśmiecha się do niej i bierze telefon, pobieżnie odwracając go i robiąc selfie z dziewczyną, po czym wręcza jej go z powrotem.

I tak właśnie spędza następne pięć minut, dopóki nie zatrzymuje się przed chłopakiem, patrzącym na niego ogromnymi oczami z wyciągniętą komórką. Sięga po nią, ale w tym samym momencie nagle upada kilka metrów od jego nogi, przez co podnosi wzrok w zaskoczeniu. Chłopiec jest wciskany na barykadę, kiedy jakaś dziewczyna pcha się przed niego. – Zejdź mi z drogi, pedale – dziewczyna szydzi, w odpowiedzi ten kuli się na jej słowa.

Louis czuje, jak krew wrze w jego żyłach, a usta układają się w cienką linię. Odwraca się od dziewczyny, zamiast tego schylając się po telefon. Jak tylko jego palce zaciskają się wokół urządzenia, prostuje się i spogląda na chłopaka, który teraz wygląda na bliskiego łez.

Louis stara się jak tylko może, żeby nie spiorunować wzrokiem dziewczyny, której usta są otwarte w niemym szoku.

– Chodź tutaj, słonko, zróbmy zdjęcie. Wytrzyj te łzy, dobrze? – Louis mówi miękko, na co chłopak wydaje się być równie zszokowany, ale jego trzęsące się dłonie sięgają, by otrzeć twarz.

Louis obdarowuje go łagodnym uśmiechem i unosi jego telefon, przybierając głupią minę. Robi zdjęcie zanim oddaje komórkę w ręce chłopaka. Ma świadomość, że naokoło są ludzie nagrywający go, ale to nie powstrzymuje go przed wypowiedzeniem następnych słów. – Proszę, nie pozwalaj ludziom myśleć, że są od ciebie lepsi. Jesteś _tak_ odważny i silny. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. Dziękuję za twoje wsparcie - to wiele dla mnie znaczy, _ty_ wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Trzymaj swoją głowę wysoko, w porządku, kochanie?

Wtedy Louis odwraca się na obcasie i idzie w odwrotnym kierunku niż ten, który prowadzi do premiery.

Mija czerwony dywan i wraca w stronę samochodów. Jest w stanie poczuć ciepło fleszy na swojej twarzy, ale ignoruje je na rzecz znalezienia się w przypadkowym aucie. Niewyraźnie słyszy krzyki ludzi z każdej strony, ale nie może się zmusić do martwienia się o to.

Czuje się, jakby płonął ze złości, kiedy podaje kierowcy swój adres. Ten jednak waha się, więc Louis syczy, że zapłaci mu podwójnie i dopiero to przekonuje mężczyznę do naciśnięcia na pedał.

Po tym, Louis ma pół godziny na wsiąknięcie w siebie całej wściekłości. Wie, że nie powinien zachowywać się tak irracjonalnie, ale jednocześnie wie, że nie mógłby przejść przez tę całą premierę będąc wcześniej świadkiem czegoś takiego.

Jest świadomy jak bardzo jego zespół do publicznych relacji będzie na niego zły, tak samo jak management. Ale pomijając to, jest przecież Louisem Tomlinsonem, najmłodszym aktorem, jaki dotychczas zdobył Oscara za główną rolę już jako dwudziestolatek. Teraz ma dwadzieścia trzy i wie, że jego kariera aktorska dopiero rozpoczyna się, mając już trzy Oscary na swoim koncie.

Zawsze chciał grać. Pamięta, jak w szkole średniej brał udział w każdym możliwym przedstawieniu i zakłada, że miał po prostu szczęście, kiedy na jednym z nich pojawił się ktoś ważny i go zauważył.

Zaczęło się od mniejszych ról w kilku programach telewizyjnych. Potem ktoś z wpływami wręczył mu swoją wizytówkę i zagrał w filmie z Georgem Clooneyem jako jego syn.

I chwilę później jego życie eksplodowało.

Teraz jest jednym z najbardziej cenionych młodych aktorów swoich czasów i to wydaje się być,  krótko mówiąc, _szalone_. Louis dosłownie sam nie jest w stanie pojąć jak bardzo zwariowane jest jego życie.

I kocha to, naprawdę. Jest milionerem mając jedynie trochę ponad dwadzieścia lat, może wspierać swoją rodzinę i podróżować dookoła świata, ma fanów i ludzi, który go _uwielbiają_. Ma kilku bliskich przyjaciół, o jakich nawet nie śniło mu się prosić, a management pozwala mu podejmować większość swoich decyzji.

Kluczowym słowem jest większość.

Około tego samego wieku, w którym zaczął przyjmować większe role, zdał sobie sprawę, że woli Davida Beckhama od Natalie Portman. Delikatnie mówiąc, nie było to dla niego żadnym zaskoczeniem, ale dla jego managementu definitywnie owszem.

Jest niemal pewien, że porzuciliby go, gdyby tylko właśnie nie otrzymał roli syna Georga Clooneya. Ale zamiast tego zatrudnili cały nowy zespół do publicznych relacji, składający się z ludzi, których Louis naprawdę pokochał.

Ale potem, Louis stawał się coraz _większy_. Jego twitter zyskiwał dziesiątki tysięcy nowych obserwatorów na dzień, aż nie osiągnął dziesięciu milionów, a jego management zrozumiał, że Louis nigdzie się w najbliższym czasie nie wybiera.

A razem z tym przyszła Eleanor. Po tym, jak Louis zabrał do domu kilku chłopców o kilka razy za dużo, jego zespół wepchnął ładną dziewczynę o długich nogach tuż obok niego i kazał mu trzymać jej rękę i chodzić gdziekolwiek, gdzie tylko paparazzi mogliby dostać dobre ujęcia.

To było trzy lata temu. Teraz ma nowy management, na którego czele stoi mężczyzna o imieniu Irving Azoff, który jest jednym z najlepszych ludzi, z jakimi Louis kiedykolwiek miał przyjemność pracować. Ponadto, Irving pozwolił mu zabrać ze sobą cały swój zespół PR, kiedy zmieniał zarząd.

I szczerze mówiąc, nie ma zielonego pojęcia jak jego właśni fani, nazywani _Tomlinsters_ , nie zdali sobie nigdy sprawy jak wielkim kłamstwem to wszystko było. Czasami dostaje sporadyczne bóle głowy kiedy zastanawia się dlaczego to w ogóle obchodziło jego stary management, jeśli i tak skończyli pieprząc tę całą robotę.

To nie była jego wina, bardzo dobrze o tym wie. Odegrał swoją część – nie był przecież jednym z najlepszych aktorów dwudziestego pierwszego wieku bez powodu. I wie, że był przekonujący, bo fani przyjęli to wszystko i pokochali jego fałszywą dziewczynę. Niektóre z nich jeszcze wciąż mają konta na twitterze poświęcone jej, co jest… cóż, dziwne.

Ale są też ci, którzy wiedzą lepiej. To właśnie ci przypominają mu, że jest przez nich kochany bez znaczenia kogo on darzy uczuciem i od samego początku to oni byli jego ulubieńcami.

W tym samym czasie, Louis nie miał kontroli nad swoim własnym twitterem i co jakiś czas zdarzało się, że kiedy wchodził na ich profile, było napisane, że zostali przez niego zablokowani. Wie, że tego nie zrobił i w takich momentach naprawdę nienawidził swojego managementu.

Ale oni nie byli aż tak źli względem niego. Nie byli też dobrzy, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo świat jest okrutny i już wtedy wiedział, co musi zrobić by utrzymać wizerunek bez choćby najmniejszej skazy.

Eleanor była na swój sposób kochana, ale nie był w stanie jej znieść przez przynajmniej połowę czasu przez to, co sobą reprezentowała. A reprezentowała wszystko, czego nie mógł mieć i wszystko, czego od zawsze pragnął.

To w porządku, bo Louis nigdy nie widział żadnego powodu by się ujawnić. Podoba mu się tak jak jest, jak wygląda teraz jego życie. Rozmawiał z Irvingiem już wcześniej i oboje zgodzili się, że nie musi nawet nigdy się ujawniać, jeśli tylko tego nie chce, ale jednocześnie może, jeśli zdecyduje inaczej.

Ale nie zdecydował inaczej. Jego wymówką było to, że nie ma nikogo, dla kogo mógłby ryzykować i po części to prawda, bo być może właśnie tym czego potrzebuje, jest osoba, która go pchnie by podjął to ryzyko. Jest zbyt wielkim tchórzem, żeby zmierzyć się z brutalnością świata bez nikogo u swojego boku.

Więc życie Louisa jest okej. Z wyjątkiem tego, że ponad pół godziny temu był bezradny, kiedy oglądał jak jeden z jego fanów jest obrażany przez drugiego, używając przy tym homofobicznych zwrotów tylko po żeby dostać z nim zdjęcie.

Bardzo beznadziejne uczucie pełznie pod skórą Louisa i wydaje mu się, że czuje się chory. Może znaleźć więcej niż jeden powód, dla którego czuje się tak fatalnie, ale kiedy tylko pomyśli o swojej przeszłości, idzie do miejsca, gdzie nigdy nie chciał być. Więc zamiast tego skupia się na tym, co się dzieje tu i teraz.

Premiera filmu. Fan, który został obrażony. Jego nagłe odejście. Jak bardzo utknął w szafie.

I to tylko powoduje, że czuje się jeszcze gorzej, ponieważ nawet mógłby być rzecznikiem tego typu rzeczy - ale nie jest. Zbyt bardzo boi się wszystkiego, co może pójść nie tak i przez to żywi nienawiść do samego siebie. Nawet nie może dołączyć do kampanii _NO H8 (dop. tłum. No hate. Kampania przeciwko dyskryminowaniu homoseksualistów.)_ bo jest zbyt przerażony wzięciem udziału w czymś takim.

Więc nie może zwalić całej winy na swój stary management za to, że jest schowany tak głęboko w szafie. Po części to też jego wina przez niechęć do ujawnienia się, ale czuje się lepiej winiąc ich, nawet jeśli tylko w ciemnościach swojego umysłu, niż samemu stawić czoła swoim lękom, swoim demonom.

I to właśnie powód, dla którego jak tylko przekracza próg swojego domu, zaczyna się pakować, a kiedy już kończy, wpycha wszystkie rzeczy na tylne siedzenia swojego Porsche i odjeżdża. Jego telefon wciąż działa, ale po piętnastu minutach wyłącza go kompletnie.

Nie ma pojęcia, dokąd jedzie lub dlaczego w ogóle to robi, ale teraz nawet nie jest w stanie o niczym _myśleć_. Czuje się tak, jakby nie mógł chociażby oddychać powietrzem naokoło niego, po prostu musi się znaleźć daleko, daleko od wszystkiego. Musi dotrzeć do miejsca, gdzie będzie mógł zwyczajnie usiąść i być choćby przez chwilę _Louisem_ zamiast Louisem Tomlinsonem. 

I to właśnie w ten sposób kończy w Holmes Chapel w Cheshire. Rok temu kupił tutaj maleńki domek, nawet jeśli to bardziej chatka niż cokolwiek innego. Miała być jego domkiem letniskowym, ale wtedy jego wakacje zostały zarezerwowane i nie miał jak właściwie spędzić w nim czasu. Ale wydaje się, że akurat ten czas nadszedł, bo Louis właśnie parkuje na niewielkim podjeździe przed budynkiem.

Nie ma nikogo w obrębie mili – cóż, tak naprawdę chyba może zauważyć bungalow w oddali jeśli zmruży oczy, ale biorąc pod uwagę to, że jest ciemno, a on sam pada ze zmęczenia, jest duża możliwość, że widzi różne rzeczy.

Nie bierze niczego innego poza telefonem i kluczami kiedy wychodzi na zewnątrz z samochodu, po czym podchodzi do drzwi. Znalezienie właściwego klucza zajmuje mu kilka minut, w ciągu których zdążył się przekonać, że garnitury tej grubości nie są wskazane do noszenia w lutym w Anglii.

Kiedy wreszcie udaje mu się otworzyć drzwi, popycha je i jest mile zaskoczony widząc, że domek jest wciąż w dobrym stanie. Został odnowiony i znajduje się w nim kilka mebli podobnych do tych jego w Londynie. To sprawia, że czuje się nieco lepiej jeśli chodzi o jego irracjonalny przyjazd tutaj.

Louis kieruje się w stronę kuchni, by sprawdzić zawartość lodówki – pusta. W szafkach znajduje pudełko płatków śniadaniowych, nic poza tym. Na szczęście, kiedy próbuje otworzyć kran, ten działa prawidłowo.

Po sprawdzeniu całego domu, kończy w sypialni. Tam włącza swój telefon i krzywi się, jak zaczyna wielokrotnie wibrować w jego dłoni. Czeka, aż skończy i dopiero wtedy otwiera tworzenie nowego smsa, wstukując szybką wiadomość.

_Nigdy nie uwierzysz gdzie jestem …_

Odpowiedź przychodzi po sekundzie.

_coz chcialbym wiedziec bo twoj mgmt zadzwonil nawet do MNIE szukajac ciebie ! gdzie do cholery jestes stary? aha x_

Louis uważa, że to _aha_ nie było koniecznie potrzebne, ale wtedy znowu – to Zayn, więc to nie tak, że to jakoś bardzo zaskakujące ani też nie ma większego znaczenia.

_jakieś przypadkowe miejsce o nazwie Holmes Chapel .. słyszałeś może o nim ?_

Odpowiedź przychodzi w formie jednej wielkiej papki składającej się z losowych literek i Louis nie mógłby jej rozszyfrować nawet jeśli zależałoby od tego jego życie, ale chwilę później dostaje następną wiadomość.

_Jakies przypadkowe miejsce nazwane holmes chpl jak ty w ogole BRZMISZ ty pieprzony poejbie nie mg uwierzyc ze tu jestes i mowisz mi to dopiero teraz tak po prostu ! dobra ckolwiek  ja i li bedziemy u ciebie rano. i moze zadzwon do swojego mgmtu idioto ??!_

Parska, zanim odpowiada że _okej okej!_ , potem kieruje się do swoich kontaktów. Przewija dopóki nie znajduje Shyli, która jest prawdopodobnie najsympatyczniejszą osobą w zespole do publicznych relacji i naciska na zieloną słuchawkę.

Odbiera po jednym sygnale, a pierwsza rzeczą jaką mówi jest: – Gdzie do _cholery_ jesteś, Tomlinson?

To niezbyt pocieszające, bo w rzeczywistości jest naprawdę najmilszą osobą w zespole. Nagle cieszy się, że nie zdecydował się zadzwonić do Gemmy. (dop. tłum. Prawdopodobnie nie chodzi o tę samą Gemmę od Harry’ego.) W dodatku czuje się nadzwyczaj źle, ponieważ ludzie w PR zawsze byli tam dla niego, na dobre i na złe.

– Co tak wrogo, kochanie? – Louis odpowiada przesłodzonym głosem, nie chcąc zdradzić jak bardzo zachrypnięty jest. Może usłyszeć przez telefon jak Shyla przewraca oczami.

– Nawet nie zaczynaj sobie ze mną. Każdy jest zmartwiony, a prasa ma swój szczęśliwy dzień! Tak trochę dosłownie wyszedłeś w połowie filmowej premiery. Nawet nie wszedłeś do środka! Czy ty wiesz jak to wygląda?

Louis czuje się odrobinę gorzej. – Tak, przepraszam, Shyla. Ale przysięgam, miałem dobry powód – pauzuje i bierze głęboki wdech zanim kontynuuje – Nie sądzę, że potrafię to zrobić. Nie wiem, czy potrafię zmierzyć się z czymkolwiek takim - jak… moje życie teraz. Nie mam żadnego filmu przez dwa miesiące, więc czy  nie mogę po prostu - po prostu zniknąć?

Po chwili ciszy, Shyla mówi nieufnym głosem: – Czy ty właśnie mówisz mi przez telefon, że chcesz zrobić sobie przerwę i zależy ci na tym, żeby nikt nie miał pojęcia gdzie jesteś, tym samym podsuwając pod nos skandal dla paparazzich na srebrnej tacy? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, a Louis nieśmiało potakuje, ale wtedy też przypomina sobie, że nie może go zobaczyć.

– Er, tak? To dokładnie to, o co proszę. Przeczytałem swój kontrakt od góry do dołu i wiem, że mogę coś takiego zrobić. Więc właśnie to robię. To nie ma znaczenia, gdzie jestem i co media mają o tym do powiedzenia, bo naprawdę mam to gdzieś. Plus, możecie to zawsze odkręcić, nie? Już udało się to wam wcześniej, więc tym razem też, racja? – pyta głosem przepełnionym nadzieją, próbując ukryć jak bardzo beznadziejnie się czuje.

Shyla wydaje dziwny dźwięk na drugim końcu linii. – Louis, słońce, nie możesz tak po prostu… masz swoje obowiązki. Zobowiązania. Mamy imprezę w następnym tygodniu, jak i charytatywne przyjęcie tydzień później i - i nie możesz tak po prostu z tego zrezygnować.

– Przepraszam, ale muszę. Nie wiem, czy będę w ogóle potrafił pojawić się na którymkolwiek z nich. Nie w tym stanie. Ja- Ja nie czuję się najlepiej i muszę po prostu mieć przerwę, Shyla. Potrzebuję trochę czasu dla siebie. Czuję się nieźle, naprawdę nieźle popieprzony. Muszę myśleć o sobie na pierwszym miejscu.

Po raz kolejny zapada cisza, zanim Shyla cicho wzdycha. – Nie mogłeś zadzwonić do kogoś innego? Serio nie chcę przekazywać tych wiadomości Gemmie czy Ezgi, lub komukolwiek innemu.

Louis krzywi się, przepraszając. – Naprawdę mi przykro, ale muszę to zrobić. Nie robiłbym czegoś takiego, jeśli nie czułbym takiej potrzeby. Ja nie- czuję się tak jakbym już dłużej nie wiedział, co robię, Shyla. Przykro mi, że teraz musisz to wszystko im tłumaczyć, bo wiem, że to nie ma żadnego sensu. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet nie wiem, co mówię w tej chwili. Ale… to coś, co muszę zrobić dla siebie – Jego głos się łamie, kiedy dodaje: – Przepraszam znowu.

I wtedy rozłącza się zanim dziewczyna może coś powiedzieć.

Siedzi w jednym miejscu przez kilka minut i myśli o tym, co właśnie zrobił. Nie ma zielonego pojęcia dlaczego to powiedział - nie jest w stanie wytłumaczyć samego siebie, ale wszystkim, co wie, jest to, że jeśli by tego nie zrobił, skończyłby załamując się i robiąc coś jeszcze bardziej głupiego czy lekkomyślnego niż opuszczenie premiery filmu w samym środku jej trwania. Naprawdę chce tego uniknąć. Nie chce tego sobie zrobić.

Nie, Louis chce jedynie odetchnąć i mieć nadzieję, że chociaż raz to będzie wystarczające.  


	2. Chapter 2

– Co w ogóle mam kupić? – Louis syczy do telefonu, spoglądając ostrożnie w głąb alejki i kontrolując, czy żaden ze wścibskich obserwatorów nie przejdzie obok niego. – Nigdy nie robiłem swoich własnych zakupów, Liam, nie mam pojęcia jak to działa.

Liam śmieje się na drugim końcu linii, bo najwidoczniej to dla niego zabawne, nawet jeśli nie ma w tym _nic_ śmiesznego dla Louisa. – Tylko trochę jedzenia, dzięki któremu przeżyjesz przez następne kilka dni, Lou. Będziemy mogli zrobić zakupy razem w ten weekend.

– Liam, nie zrobię tego – Louis protestuje odrobinę zbyt głośno, przez co kobieta około sześćdziesiątki na końcu alejki wysyła w jego stronę krytykujące spojrzenie. A Louis jest nagle bardzo zadowolony z tego, że zdecydował się na swoje marne przebranie, które składa się z pary przeciwsłonecznych okularów, zbyt dużych jak na jego twarz, ciemną beanie i czegoś, co Zayn nazywa niekończącym się szalikiem, owiniętego wokół jego szyi. – Naprawdę umrę zaraz w tym spożywczym, jeśli nie przyjdziesz i mnie nie uratujesz.

– Wiem, że jesteś aktorem, ale czy musisz aż tak cholernie dramatyzować? – narzeka Liam, ale w jego głosie pojawia się nutka czułości. Zanim Louis może coś odszczeknąć, młodszy chłopak oczyszcza gardło. – Przepraszam, muszę iść, mam spotkanie na Skype, ale zobaczymy się jeszcze dzisiaj, tak? Pa, Lou.

I wtedy na linii zapada cisza.

Louis piorunuje wzrokiem swój telefon zanim chowa go ostro do kieszeni swoich dresów.

Dość długo i dosadnie gapi się na rozmaite rodzaje chlebów tuż przed nim, po czym sapie sam do siebie i najzwyczajniej w świecie wrzuca do wózka trzy różne rodzaje. Może sobie na to pozwolić, to w porządku. Jedynie może usłyszy kilka kąśliwych uwag ze strony sprzedawczyni, ale niezbyt go to obchodzi.

Jednak okazuje się, że uzyskuje kilka kąśliwych uwag ze strony jakiegoś faceta, który stanął obok niego, a Louis jest w stanie prawie _poczuć_ jego osądzający wzrok, wydrążający dziurę w jego głowie.

Louis myśli nad jakimś niemiłym komentarzem i kiedy ma zamiar już otworzyć usta, łapie wzrok mężczyzny, a jego stopy wydają się naraz zastygnąć w jednym miejscu. Ale to też dobra rzecz, ponieważ w innym wypadku jego kolana mogłyby się poddać w każdej chwili.

Jest _cudowny._ Ma długie, kręcone, brązowe włosy opadające na ramiona i oczy na tyle zielone, że można by je uznawać za kolor liści lilii wodnej. Jego usta mają barwę truskawek, teraz rozciągnięte w rozbawionym uśmiechu, powodującym dołeczki w obu policzkach. Ma delikatnie zadarty nos,  jego szczęka jest zarysowana, a odsłonięte obojczyki są wystające.

Louis nie ma bladego pojęcia jak długo się na niego gapił, ale najwyraźniej wystarczająco, by mężczyzna zdecydował się odezwać. – Musisz naprawdę lubić chleb – mówi z błyszczącymi się oczami, kiedy zagryza dolną wargę. Jego głos jest powolny i zarazem słodki niczym melasa, a Louis jest totalnie urzeczony.

– Co? – Louis zastanawia się, zanim nie przypomina sobie katastrofy w jego wózku sklepowym. Oblewa się czerwienią z nadzieją, że tamten nie będzie w stanie tego zauważyć zza szalika. – Oh, tak. Ja- tak. Naprawdę lubię chleb.

Mężczyzna mruczy i uśmiecha się po raz kolejny, sięgając po zupełnie inny rodzaj chleba. – To mój ulubiony – informuje go, a Louis może ujrzeć iskierki radości w jego oczach.

– Równie dobrze możesz dodać go do mojego wózka – odpowiada z przekąsem, ale skrycie ma nadzieję, że chłopak będzie w stanie znieść odrobinę przekomarzania się.

– Równie dobrze – mężczyzna przytakuje, wkładając chleb. Wtedy zatrzymuje się, a jego brwi marszczą się w dezorientacji. – Znam cię?

Serce Louisa zaczyna łomotać w jego piersi, a jego żołądek zaciska się z niepokoju. Czy go rozpoznał? Czy powinien uciec już właśnie teraz?

Chłopak musiał zdać sprawę, że Louis zaczął odrobinę panikować, bo jego ręce natychmiast unoszą się do góry, dłonie ułożone mniej-więcej w geście ‘spokojnie’. – Przepraszam, przepraszam! Ja- przepraszam. Po prostu nie ma tu za wiele nowych ludzi. Każdy zna każdego. To dziwne zobaczyć nową twarz – przeprasza i wygląda na tyle szczerze, że serce Louisa trochę się uspokaja. – Lub część nowej twarzy, od kiedy jesteś tak trochę zakryty – dodaje, teraz już nie tak pewnie.

Louis wypuszcza drżący, nerwowy śmiech w odpowiedzi i potrząsa głową. – Tak, przepraszam, uh. Nie, nie znamy się.

Mężczyzna potakuje, jakby tego właśnie oczekiwał i wyciąga rękę. Louis bezmyślnie się w nią wpatruje (a przez chwilę nawet ją podziwia, jak długie są jego palce, zakrzywienie jego knykci, pierścionek na środkowym palcu, czy chociażby tatuaż wystający zza jego swetra; słowa _I CAN’T CHANGE_ na jego nadgarstku) zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten chce, żeby potrząsnął jego dłonią.

Louis, niezdecydowany, liże swoje usta, ale ostatecznie sięga i ściska dłoń mężczyzny swoją, schowaną pod rękawiczką. Poświęcił dużo uwagi, żeby zakryć każdą część swojego ciała, a jego rozpoznawalny tatuaż mógłby wpakować go w niemałe kłopoty.

– Jestem Harry – przedstawia się mężczyzna, znowu uśmiechając się do niego. Ma wyjątkowo piękny uśmiech.

Jak tylko Louis otwiera buzię, żeby się przedstawić, zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Szybko wyrywa swoją dłoń z uścisku Harry’ego i udaje, że spogląda na swój nadgarstek, na którym z całą pewnością nie ma zegarka. – A ja jestem spóźniony – mówi przepraszającym tonem, po czym gwałtownie odwraca się na obcasie w odwrotnym kierunku, prosto do kas. Pieprzyć zakupy. – Przepraszam! – krzyczy przez ramię, krzywiąc się nieznacznie na widok zszokowanej miny Harry’ego.

Nie ośmielił się jednak mimo wszystko zatrzymać, po chwili wyciągając wszystkie cztery różne rodzaje chlebów na ladę, razem z paczką plasterkowanego sera. – Chciałbym to kupić, proszę – mamrocze, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

Dziewczyna unosi na niego swoje brwi - ma na imię Melly, jeśli jej plakietka mówi prawdę - a Louis w odpowiedzi wskazuje ręką na chleb przed nim, zamiast trudzić się wytłumaczeniem siebie.

Wreszcie zaczyna kasować jego zakupy i układać je w cienkiej reklamówce, ale nawet podczas tych czynności wciąż wpatruje się w niego kątem oka z zaciekawieniem.

Louis mógłby posłać w jej stronę pocieszający uśmiech, gdyby tylko to nie wymagało zdjęcia szalika.

– Twoja suma wynosi dziesięć funtów – informuje go Melly tonem aż ociekającym ciekawością, kiedy Louis z opóźnieniem zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma ani trochę gotówki, a wszystkie jego karty kredytowe są podpisane jego nazwiskiem.

Po tym jak pobieżnie rozgląda się wokół, wzdycha i sięga, żeby zdjąć okulary i szalik.

Buzia Melly otwiera się, a jej oczy rozszerzają z niedowierzaniem, na co Louis potrząsa gwałtownie głową, przykładając palec do ust w uciszającym geście.

– Przepraszam – natychmiast mówi, czując się odrobinę skrępowany. Co jest sprzeczne ze wszystkim, czego go uczono w tej branży. – Mogłabyś nikomu nie wspominać, że mnie widziałaś?

– Ja- er, ty- wow. To się dzieje naprawdę. W porządku, spoko – mamrocze Melly, wyglądając na zszokowaną. Szybko mruga na niego, ale przynajmniej nie krzyczy. – Twój sekret jest u mną bezpieczny.

Louis obdarowuje ją najbardziej czarującym uśmiechem, na jaki tylko może się zdobyć i wsuwa rękę do kieszeni, żeby wyciągnąć portfel. Przesuwa kartę kredytową po ladzie, po czym ona wolno ją podnosi, najwyraźniej wciąż wstrząśnięta.

Wręczenie mu karty z powrotem nie zajmuje jej długo, ale zanim to robi, waha się i oferuje mu niepewny uśmiech. – Twój ostatni film był naprawdę dobry. Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci się podobało w Holmes Chapel.

Tym razem Louis uśmiecha się do niej szczerze. – Dziękuję. Też mam taką nadzieję.

Dziewczyna wykonuje gest zamykania buzi na kłódkę, oddając mu kartę, jak i reklamówkę z chlebami. To jasne, że jest zafascynowana, bo mruga do niego w zabawny sposób, a Louis nie może powstrzymać śmiechu w odpowiedzi. 

 

 

Później, kiedy idzie do domu (bo jazda swoim fantazyjnym sportowym samochodem przyciągnęłoby więcej uwagi niż dokładnie potrzebuje) jego myśli wracają do świecących zielonych oczu Harry’ego i jego wiśniowych ust.

Być może Holmes Chapel jest właśnie tym, czego przez cały czas potrzebował.

 

—

 

\- Wyjaśnij mi to jeszcze raz – prosi Zayn ze zmarszczonymi od śmiechu oczami. Louis rozważa rzucenie w niego poduszką. – _Dlaczego_ kupiłeś cztery różne rodzaje chleba?

– Może po prostu kurewsko kocham chleb – ucina Louis, jednocześnie kopiąc Liama, kiedy ten wybucha śmiechem. – Nie znasz historii mojego życia, Zayn.

– Właśnie w tym problem, kochanie, że znam – mówi z rozbawieniem Zayn, po czym jego kościste kolana uderzają o łydki Louisa, kiedy próbuje się wcisnąć w przestrzeń pomiędzy Louisem i Liamem w ich poduszkowym forcie, który Louis być może, lub być  może nie, ma zbudowany w swoim salonie. – Dalej, chcemy poznać prawdziwy powód – nalega, na co Liam potakuje obok niego ochoczo.

Louis naprawdę tęsknił za tą dwójką.

Pamięta jeszcze kiedy był szesnastolatkiem i myślał, że cały świat należy do niego. Pamięta, jak Zayn uczył się z nim tekstów i pamięta, jak Liam zawoził go na próby. Pamięta ich trójkę siedzącą na podwórku Liama, rozmawiającą o ich marzeniach i planach.

 _Chcę widzieć swoje imię na billboardach,_ powiedział wtedy Louis. _Chcę widzieć swoją twarz na całym Time Square. Chcę, żeby każdy znał moje imię. Chcę być czymś. Chcę zmieniać czyjeś życia. Chcę zmienić cały świat. I to zrobię._

 _Wiemy,_ było odpowiedzią Liama i Zayna, z takimi samymi uśmiechami na twarzach obojga. _Wierzymy w ciebie._

Nawet wtedy, kiedy wydawało się to być niemożliwe, wciąż w niego wierzyli i Louis jest pewien, że jest to częścią powodu, dla którego jest dzisiaj tu, gdzie jest. Nie osiągnąłby chociaż odrobiny tego wszystkiego, gdyby nie ich miłość i wsparcie.

Kiedy Louis wskoczył do świata, o którym zawsze marzył, nie opuścił Liama i Zayna, tylko zatrzymał ich głęboko w swoim sercu. I to nie tak, że miał jakiś inny wybór przez ich cotygodniowe rozmowy na Skype i codzienne smsy. Nie pozwoliliby mu zostawić siebie, nieważne jak bardzo by tego pragnął, ale to dobrze, bo ani mu się śni.

Podczas gdy Louis był zajęty nagrywaniem nagradzanych wszystkimi możliwymi tytułami filmów, jego najlepsi przyjaciele byli zajęci zakochiwaniem się w sobie, a Louis jedynie żałuje, że nie mógł widzieć tego na własne oczy, ponieważ od zawsze wiedział, że to się kiedyś stanie. Mimo wszystko wciąż nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Liam i Zayn wybrali akurat to miejsce do ustatkowania się; to małe, ekscentryczne miasteczko o nazwie Holmes Chapel.

Za każdym razem kiedy o to pytał, Liam najzwyczajniej w świecie uśmiechał się i bez celu obracał między palcami pierścionek zdobiący jego lewą dłoń, po czym wzruszał ramionami. – Wydawało się być odpowiednie – mówił. Zayn nigdy nie udzielał mu odpowiedzi, bo był zbyt zajęty szczerzeniem się w stronę Liama, by skupić się na czymkolwiek innym.

Są szczęśliwi i to wszystko, co się liczy dla Louisa. Będzie żył swoim ekstrawaganckim, skomplikowanym, celebryckim życiem, a jego najbliżsi przyjaciele swoim prostym, spokojnym i codziennym. I do czasu aż wszyscy będą szczęśliwi, nie ma nic przeciwko.

Z wyjątkiem tego, że Louis nie jest tak bardzo szczęśliwy, jakby się mogło wydawać.

– Bez powodu – w końcu mamrocze,  przypominając sobie pytanie zadane przez Zayna. – Nie wiedziałem co kupić. Po prostu spanikowałem.

Rozbawienie Zayna odrobinę blaknie, a jego brwi układają się w tę literkę ‘v’, którą za każdym razem Liam wygładza swoim kciukiem. A Louis ma nadzieję, że zrobi to też właśnie teraz, bo nie ma mowy, żeby kontynuował tę rozmowę dzisiaj. Nie jest gotowy.

Ku uciesze Louisa, Liam wydaje się rozumieć, bo jego oczy przybierają ciepły, brązowy kolor kiedy spogląda na szatyna, zanim szepcze coś do ucha Zayna, czego Louis nie jest w stanie usłyszeć, nieważne jak bardzo by się wysilił.

Najwyraźniej to było coś dobrego, bo mina Zayna łagodnieje.

– Tęskniłem za wami – mówi do ich dwójki bez konkretnego powodu.

Chwilę później jest obejmowany przez ciepłe ciała po obu stronach, jednocześnie czując pocałunek składany na czubku swojej głowy. – Też za tobą tęskniliśmy – zapewnia Liam, ściskając Louisa.

– Cokolwiek jest nie tak, damy sobie z tym radę – szepcze Zayn tak cicho, że Louis prawie by tego nie usłyszał. – Będzie w porządku.

Louis nie odzywa się ani jednym słowem, zwyczajnie wciskając swoje palce w ich koszulki, przyciągając ich jeszcze bliżej, pełen nadziei, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał ich puszczać.

– Będzie w porządku – Zayn powtarza po raz ostatni, a każda najmniejsza cząstka Louisa modli się, by miał rację.

 

–

 

Kiedy po domu roznosi się dzwonek do drzwi, Louis znajduje się najbliżej wejścia, więc czy chce, czy nie, to on musi je otworzyć. Tak brzmi zasada, która powstała kiedy ich trójka była jeszcze dwunastolatkami, a Liam był nowym dzieciakiem, którego Zayn wziął pod swoje skrzydła.

Wzdychając, Louis podnosi się na nogi i rusza w stronę drzwi, zanim się waha. Jedyna dwójka ludzi, którzy wiedzą gdzie jest, siedzi właśnie w jego salonie, rozgrywając mecz FIFY na jego PlayStation.

Ani Liam, ani Zayn nie poruszyli się choćby o milimetr, żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji, więc Louis powoli staje na palcach, by spojrzeć przez okno i uchyla firankę wystarczająco, żeby móc zobaczyć kogokolwiek, kto czeka przy wejściu. Boi się, że jego oczom ukaże się dwudziestu paparazzi chowających się po krzakach, ale zamiast tego widzi jedynie blondyna.

Louis mruży podejrzliwie oczy, ale zostawia firankę i przechodzi przez długość przedpokoju. Bierze głęboki wdech zanim otwiera drzwi tylko odrobinę, tak, że przez powstałą szparę można dojrzeć zaledwie jego oczy. – Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? – pyta głębszym głosem w marnej próbie ukrycia swojej tożsamości.

– Cześć, stary, jestem Niall! Niedawno się wprowadziłeś, racja? – pyta pogodnie chłopak.

Po chwili wahania, Louis przytakuje. – Tak, kilka dni temu.

Niall wybucha śmiechem, na co Louis marszczy brwi, nie do końca pewien, które jego słowo było zabawne. Ale nie dostaje żadnej szansy na zadanie pytania, bo blondyn odzywa się zanim może to zrobić. – Uznałem, że przyjdziemy jako pierwsi i damy ci trochę ciasteczek domowej roboty – tłumaczy.

Louis spogląda w dół na jego puste dłonie, po czym wraca wzrokiem na jego twarz. – Ciasteczka?

– Racja, przepraszam – Niall śmieje się ponownie, wskazując za siebie. – Mój kumpel, Harry, jest serio powolny. Harry, pośpiesz się!

 _Harry._ Razem z tym imieniem włącza się alarm w głowie Louisa, może przysiąc, że słyszał je niecały dzień wcześniej. Jest bliski nazwania tego przypadkiem, ale wtedy przypomina sobie, że są w Holmes Chapel, nie w Londynie. Szczerze wątpi, że wokoło jest wielu Harrych. 

Jakby jego fatum było w stanie go usłyszeć, znajomy mężczyzna wchodzi na ścieżkę prowadzącą do domu Louisa. – Jezu, Niall, nie mogłeś poczekać na mnie dwóch minut? – narzeka Harry, wydymając przy tym wargi i wyciągając przed siebie koszyk ciasteczek. Ponadto, jego dłonie są schowane pod różowymi rękawicami.

Louis jest zbyt oczarowany niż powinien dla swojego własnego dobra.

– Cóż, jeśli nie zajęłoby ci to tak długo… – zaczyna Niall, ale przerywa, kiedy Harry piorunuje go wzrokiem. – W porządku, sorry, sorry. Nie denerwuj się.

Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie wzdycha jakby to było coś totalnie normalnego, po czym jego wzrok zatrzymuje się na widoczniej połowie twarzy Louisa chowającego się za drzwiami. – Nie przejmuj się tym tutaj – mówi szczerząc się, a Louis czuje, jak jego kolana uginają się na widok dołeczków chłopaka. – Ja-er, upiekłem ci ciasteczka. Jako prezent powitalny.

Buzia Louisa otwiera się i zamyka przez kilka sekund, nie wydając ani jednego dźwięku, po czym tępo potakuje. Uchyla drzwi szerzej, żeby móc sięgnąć po ciasteczka, zanim nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak wielki błąd popełnił i zatrzymuje się w połowie.

Ani Niall, ani Harry nie wyglądają na zaskoczonych, co jest dość dezorientujące, bo Louis przywykł do myślenia, że ma całkiem rozpoznawalną na swój sposób twarz.

Marszcząc brwi, Louis łapie ciasteczko z koszyka. – Dzięki, tak sądzę – powoli odpowiada, tym razem już nie trudząc się zmianą głosu.

– W końcu nie każdego cholernego dnia Louis Tomlinson przeprowadza się do Holmes Chapel – żartuje Niall, układając niedbale rękę na ramieniu Harry’ego, który teraz wysyła w jego stronę dziwne spojrzenia. – Przynajmniej mogliśmy ci upiec ciasteczka.

Jeśli Louis miał przygotowaną jakąś odpowiedź, gdzieś wyparowała. Przetrząsnął internet wzdłuż i wszerz niecałą godzinę temu, żeby upewnić się, że miejsce jego pobytu nie zostało ujawnione i z tego co wyczytał, nie było. Ale najwyraźniej internet się mylił.

– Hej – zaczyna Harry, pochylając z ciekawością swoją głowę do przodu, na co Louis mruga, zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas jego wzrok skupiał się na ustach Harry’ego. – Nie jesteś przypadkiem tym facetem ze spożywczego? Brzmisz jak on.

Razem z nerwowym śmiechem, Louis mamrocze: – Masz mnie – i bierze gryz ciasteczka, głównie po to, żeby czymś zająć swoje usta, niż dla czegokolwiek innego.

Harry wypuszcza coś podobnego do chichotu, tym samym zatrzymując bicie serca Louisa w jego piersi. – W takim razie mam nadzieję, że chleb ci smakował?

– Przymknij się – narzeka Louis pomimo okruszków w swojej buzi, zanim przełyka. – Nie musiałeś dodawać kolejnego rodzaju. Byłem podatny, a ty skorzystałeś z mojego braku umiejętności w robieniu zakupów spożywczych – Po czym mruga na ciasteczko w swojej dłoni. – Jasna cholera, to jest _naprawdę_ dobre.

– Harry pracuje w piekarni – mówi Niall z uśmieszkiem, szturchając łokciem Harry’ego. – Jego ulubiony tekst to ‘Chciałbym piec twoje bułeczki (dop. tłum. ang. _buns_ można również wziąć jako pośladki) każdego dnia’ i twierdzi, że to działa za każdym razem.

Sekundę później Louis patrzy, jak Harry ostro wypycha Nialla za siebie z szerokim uśmiechem obecnym na twarzy. – Słyszałeś coś?

Louis śmieje się, zanim może się powstrzymać i potrząsa głową. – Oczywiście, że nie – zapewnia, zastanawiając się czy to w ogóle możliwe by być tak urzeczonym kimś po tak krótkim czasie.

Kiedy Harry mruga porozumiewawczo do niego, Louis jest zmuszony ścisnąć mocno drzwi, żeby nie upaść. Wie, że to nie znaczy dosłownie nic, ale jednocześnie Harry jest najpiękniejszym facetem, jakiegokolwiek miał przyjemność spotkać od długiego, długiego czasu.

Szybko zmieniając temat, Louis gestykuluje w stronę ciasteczek. – Wciąż masz na sobie rękawice. Wasza dwójka mieszka w pobliżu?

Niall pierwszy wyrywa się do odpowiedzi, potakując potwierdzająco głową i chwilę potem nagle nią potrząsając. – Er, niezupełnie. Mama Harry’ego i jego ojczym mieszkają w domu tuż za tym dużym obszarem przed twoim, ale aktualnie ich tam nie ma, więc pożyczyliśmy ich kuchnię – tłumaczy, spoglądając na Harry’ego, który przytakuje w zgodzie. – Harry i ja mieszkamy bardziej w centrum, bo jest bliżej uniwersytetu.

Louis kiwa głową w zrozumieniu, pomimo tego, że jest naprawdę ostatnią osobą, która może to zrozumieć. Nigdy nie poszedł na uniwersytet. Ten sam rok, w którym powinien był to zrobić, był momentem kiedy wystartowała jego kariera, miał tylko osiemnaście lat.

– Przeszliście tę całą drogę, żeby przynieść mi trochę ciasteczek? – pyta Louis, opierając się biodrem o drzwi i czując uśmiech tańczący na jego ustach, jak tylko Harry potakuje.

– To nie był problem, naprawdę – mamrocze Harry, lekko wstrząsając ramionami. – Zrobiłbym to nawet raz jeszcze w mgnieniu oka.

To sprawia, że uśmiech rozprzestrzenia się na całej twarzy Louisa, ale nim może coś odpowiedzieć, Niall oczyszcza gardło, unosząc wymownie brwi. Louis jedynie ma nadzieję, że ciepło na jego policzkach nie jest zbytnio widoczne.

– To cudownie, Haz – mówi Niall, delikatnie poklepując zawstydzonego Harry’ego po plecach, zanim odwraca się do Louisa. – Więc… skoro jesteś nowy w mieście, zdecydowaliśmy się zaprosić ciebie na ognisko naszego kumpla, Eda, w piątkowy wieczór. Będzie serio wyluzowane, może wpadnie z dziesięć osób, a Ed zawsze ma dobrą wódkę.

Zrozumienie propozycji zajmuje Louisowi chwilkę, a kiedy już to robi, musi powstrzymać podekscytowanie pełznące przez całe jego ciało. – Jest przecież Luty – przypomina im. – Można zamarznąć na zewnątrz.

– Perfekcyjna pogoda na ognisko – mówi Niall, lekceważąco wzruszając ramionami.

Louis szczerze rozważa to przez sekundę, spoglądając na błyszczące oczy i niepewny uśmiech Harry’ego. Ale wtedy przypomina sobie, że powinien pozostać w ukryciu.

– Nie musisz – nagle mamrocze Harry, jakby dokładnie znał myśli Louisa. Teraz jego oczy są łagodne, przepełnione zrozumieniem. – Po prosu pomyśleliśmy, że tak czy inaczej cię zaprosimy, na wypadek gdybyś jednak chciał przyjść.

W pewien sposób to sprawia, że Louis czuje się jeszcze gorzej kiedy otwiera buzię, żeby odrzucić propozycję, bo Harry jest tak bardzo słodki i tak bardzo rozumiejący. Ale zanim może to zrobić, ktoś uchyla szerzej drzwi i opiera swoją rękę na ramieniu szatyna.

– Zaprosić go gdzie? – pyta Liam z ciekawością.

Louis nie ma pojęcia skąd się tu wziął, ale ma przeczucie, że Liam nie jest aż tak obojętny na to, co dzieje się wokół, jakby się mogło wydawać. – Ognisko – odpowiada, wyprzedzając Harry’ego i Nialla. – Ale nie powinienem…

– Oczywiście, że chciałby przyjść! – przerywa mu Liam, totalnie ignorując zszokowaną minę Louisa, skupiając zamiast tego swoją uwagę na Niallu i Harrym. – Gdzie to jest? Zayn i ja będziemy mogli pokazać mu drogę.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia, jakby podsłuchiwał - co niezbyt zaskoczyłoby Louisa - Zayn pojawia się i układa swój podbródek na barku Liama. – Gdzie idziemy, kochanie?

– Sąsiedzi Louisa zaprosili go na ognisko! – wykrzykuje, wskazując w stronę dwójki mężczyzn przed nimi, którzy wpatrują się w to wszystko ze słabo ukrytym rozbawieniem. – Czyż to nie słodkie?

Louis nie ma bladego pojęcia, co takiego zrobił swoim przyjaciołom, że sabotują jego życie w ten sposób, ale najwyraźniej musiał zrobić coś okropnego. Nie ma mowy, że zasługiwałby na coś tak żenującego bez powodu. Może to jakaś wina z jego poprzedniego życia, za którą musi teraz odpokutować. To jedyne możliwe wytłumaczenie.

– Wasza dwójka też może przyjść – Harry oferuje, wciąż się uśmiechając i te słowa to najgorsza rzecz, jaka opuściła do tej pory jego usta. – Jesteście tą parą, która mieszka kilka domów dalej od Babs’, racja? Zdecydowanie powinniście przyjść. U Eda, w piątek wieczorem.

Niall przytakuje obok niego. – Pewnie, Ed byłby zadowolony. Zazwyczaj jest tylko nasza paczka. Uwielbia, kiedy może się popisać swoimi grillowymi umiejętnościami przed innymi. Im więcej tym lepiej.

– Z chęcią – zapewnia Liam, klaszcząc radośnie w dłonie i delikatnie szturchając Zayna, który odrobinę narzeka w ramach protestu.

I to właśnie wtedy Louis uświadamia sobie, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel może być geniuszem zła.

– Te ciasteczka są dla Louisa? – dopytuje Liam po złożeniu niewinnego, przepraszającego pocałunku na szczęce Zayna. Louis jest wciąż zajęty gapieniem się na nich przez ich rażące lekceważenie go przez cały czas. – Naprawdę nie musieliście.

Harry wzrusza ramionami, sięgając ręką, żeby odgarnąć swoje włosy z oczu, zanim nie przypomina sobie, że wciąż ma na dłoniach rękawice. Wyciąga przed siebie koszyk z ciasteczkami, który przyjmuje Liam. – Po prostu pomyślałem, że może chciałby mieć tak bardzo słodkie towarzystwo, jak on sam.

– To było okropne – mamrocze Niall, ale Louis jest zbyt zajęty rumienieniem się, żeby to w ogóle usłyszeć, czy żeby się tym zamartwiać.

– Cóż, jesteś całkiem czarujący – komentuje Zayn, a kiedy Louis odwraca się, by na niego spojrzeć, oczy mulata radośnie błyszczą, co tylko martwi Louisa jeszcze bardziej. – Przepraszam, chyba nie wyłapałem twojego imienia?

– Harry. Styles. Uh, nie tylko Harry. Harry Styles. Tak – bełkocze Harry, zagryzając swoją wargę, wyglądając na odrobinę skrępowanego kiedy gestykuluje w stronę Nialla, wyraźnie próbując odwrócić od siebie uwagę. – A to Niall Horan.

Zayn pomrukuje w zgodzie, spoglądając na Liama. Porozumiewają się wzrokiem, tak jak mają to w zwyczaju robić. Louis już dawno przestał próbować rozgryźć te rozmowy.

– W takim razie widzimy się w piątek – mówi Liam po chwili, opierając rękę na ramieniu Louisa i przyciskając się do klatki Zayna. – Miło było was spotkać, chłopaki.

– I wzajemnie – odpowiada Niall, którego wyraz twarzy wciąż wydaje się być rozbawiony, kiedy pociąga za łokieć Harry’ego, odwracając go, by odejść. – Do zobaczenia w piątek.

Louis nadal jest zbity z tropu przez te wszystkie plany, które włączają również go, a przy których nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Nie jest pewny co się właśnie wydarzyło, ale może się założyć, że wcale mu się to nie spodoba.

Zanim może zamknąć drzwi i zacząć wrzeszczeć, Harry woła do niego będąc już w połowie drogi: – Pa Louis! Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć cię w piątek!

– Pa – mówi Louis, ale przypomina to bardziej bełkot. Harry nie wydaje się tym przejmować, wciąż szczerząc się i machając ręką schowaną pod różową rękawicą.

Louis patrzy jak odchodzą, robiąc się coraz mniejszymi i mniejszymi, dopóki nie znikają we wnętrzu domu, który znajduje się po drugiej stronie szerokiej połaci ziemi między ich mieszkaniami.

Wtedy odwraca się, oczekując widoku rozbawionych twarzy Zayna i Liama, ale żadnego z nich nie ma w zasięgu wzroku. Stoi samotnie w przedpokoju, obserwując dom rodziców Harry’ego z odległości niczym głupek. Nie ma bladego pojęcia, w jaki sposób jego życie doszło do tego punktu.

 – Ej, dupki! – Louis krzyczy, jak tylko udaje mu się oczyścić umysł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. – Co to do kurwy miało być?

Zayn spogląda na niego z kanapy, na której siedzi z książką na kolanach ze znudzoną miną. – Co miało być czym?

Louis mruży swoje oczy. – Wiesz co.

Wtedy Liam wraca z kuchni, ciągle trzymając koszyk ciasteczek. – Coś nie tak, Lou?

– My- _wy_ zgodziliście się! – przypomina im Louis, dziko gestykulując w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi. – Nawet ich nie znamy!

Liam marszczy brwi, przechylając na bok głowę. – Ale przecież spotkałeś Harry’ego w sklepie spożywczym, prawda? – zastanawia się, na co buzia Louisa otwiera się w zaskoczeniu, jednocześnie zdając sobie sprawę, że Liam być może przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie dłużej, niż wcześniej sądził.

Na słowa Liama Zayn momentalnie się prostuje. – Czy to _dlatego_ kupiłeś cztery różne rodzaje chleba?

– Nie – Louis zaprzecza zbyt szybko, a otrzymując spojrzenie Zayna pełne niedowierzania, oczyszcza swoje gardło i powtarza: – Nie – i raz jeszcze, bardziej powoli: – Nie.

– Mówienie nie trzy razy nie spowoduje, że bardziej ci uwierzę – mówi Zayn, mrużąc oczy. – Więc jaka jest w takim razie prawda?

– Wydawali się być szczerzy – próbuje Liam, ratując Louisa od odpowiedzi. Siada tuż obok Zayna, któremu oferuje ciasteczko z koszyka. – Widziałem Harry’ego w piekarni Babs’. Jest naprawdę miłym gościem. I świetnie piecze.

Louis nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że w ogóle prowadzą tę rozmowę. – Nie wiem, czyście postradali zmysły już do końca, ale ja się _ukrywam_! – przypomina wysokim głosem na granicy histerii. – Mam gdzieś jak bardzo ‘chory’ on jest! Czy jak dobrze piecze!

Odpowiedzią Zayna jest kontynuowanie gryzienia wypieku i potaknięcie głową z aprobatą na słowa Liama. – To ciastko jest idealne. Przypomnij mi, żebym wpadał do piekarni częściej.

Sięga po kolejne ciasteczko, kiedy Louis jedynie ogląda to z nieopisaną frustracją. – Zayn, to _poważne_. Nie mogę od tak sobie wyjść!

– Niall powiedział, że nie będzie tam wielu ludzi – tłumaczy Liam, poklepując miejsce obok siebie. – Będzie okej, Lou. Nie możesz się tu zabunkrować na dwa miesiące.

– No to patrz – marudzi Louis, ale tak czy inaczej opada na miejsce przy boku Liama na kanapie, sięgając po ciasteczko. Zamiast tego, jego palce zaciskają się na czymś, co zdecydowanie nie przypomina ciastka.

Mruga w dezorientacji i wyciąga coś, co wygląda na wizytówkę, na której napisane jest: _Niall Horan_ razem z kilkoma cyferkami i _Harry Styles_ z podobnymi liczbami. Odwraca kartkę na drugą stronę, gdzie czyta: _Na wypadek gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, daj nam znać!_ _Od teraz jesteś częścią miasta .xx_

– Oh, czyż to nie słodkie? – grucha Zayn, wyciągając wizytówkę z rąk Louisa. – Masz zamiar napisać do Harry’ego?

– Powinieneś – dodaje Liam, z ciekawością spoglądając na kartkę zza ramiona Zayna. – Minęło sporo czasu od kiedy spotykałeś się z kimkolwiek. Harry wydaje się być odpowiedni. Definitywnie musisz do niego napisać.

– Nie – Louis protestuje, krzyżując ręce na klatce i wydymając wargi. – Tak samo, jak nie idę na ognisko.

Zayn mruczy sceptycznie w odpowiedzi, ale nie mówi nic poza tym. Przez co Louis jest już pewien, że przegrał tę wojnę.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis jest w drodze na ognisko.

Jest piątkowy wieczór i właśnie stoi dokładnie przed domem Eda, otulony płaszczem, który musiał być dostarczony do jego domku z racji tego, że nie był na tyle przewidujący, by spakować jakiekolwiek ubrania nadające się na zimową pogodę. Powinien być teraz w Los Angeles, a w następnym tygodniu w Australii, prawdopodobnie pracując nad swoją opalenizną.

Zamiast tego jest w Holmes Chapel, owinięty w szalik i czapkę.

Louis wzdycha, wypuszczając tym samym biały dymek.

Przez dobre dziesięć minut rozważał, czy naprawdę chce tu przyjść. Liam i Zayn zapewnili go, że spotkają się później, bo mają kilka rzeczy do załatwienia i właśnie w ten sposób się tutaj znalazł, kompletnie sam, niepewny dlaczego zdecydował się ich posłuchać.

Wreszcie, tylko dlatego, że poczuł się jak ciota po prostu tu stojąc, znajduje w sobie odwagę, by zadzwonić dzwonkiem. Niekoniecznie oczekiwał czyjegoś krzyku, ‘Tutaj, stary!’, dochodzącego zza domu

Louis mruga, ale mimo wszystko podążą za głosem, nim nie znajduje się na podwórku. Widzi pół tuzina ludzi wokół czegoś, co wygląda na ognisko. Rudzielec stoi tuż przy grillu, mając na sobie absurdalną białą czapkę kucharską i kiedy Louis pojawia się w zasięgu wzroku, ten spogląda w górę z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

– Hej, ty musisz być Louis! Widziałem cię raz w jakimś filmie, tak sądzę! – wykrzykuje mężczyzna na powitanie. – Nie martw się, nikt stąd nie wyda twojej lokalizacji, czy niczego. Harry powiedział nam, że chcesz pozostać w ukryciu.

Fala uczuć zalewa Louisa, kiedy przytakuje, czując się nieco bardziej swobodnie. – Dzięki, to wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Mężczyzna kiwa głową, szczerząc się jeszcze szerzej. Poza tym, to co przyrządza pachnie naprawdę nieźle. Minęło sporo czasu od kiedy Louis był po raz ostatni na grillu. – Jestem Ed, swoją drogą – przedstawia się, po czym wskazuje kciukiem na resztę. – A te ciule tam mogą się sami przedstawić. Harry i Niall poszli po trochę więcej drewna, będą z powrotem za minutę.

– Do lasu? – pyta Louis z uniesionymi brwiami, spoglądając na obszar pełen drzew za podwórkiem Eda.

Ed posyła w jego kierunku zmieszane spojrzenie, nim jego mina łagodnieje i parska śmiechem. – Zbyt przyzwyczaiłeś się do życia w mieście, nie? Holmes Chapel to zmieni.

Wtedy wraca do przerzucania czegokolwiek, co znajduje się na grillu, pozostawiając Louisa stojącego ciągle w jednym miejscu, z jakiegoś powodu zrozpaczonego.

– Louis! – ktoś krzyczy, ratując go od tej trudnej chwili. – Przyszedłeś!

Okazuje się, że to Harry, który idzie z dwoma piwami w rękach i uśmiechem obejmującym całą jego twarz.

– Przyszedłem – potwierdza Louis, którego kąciki ust unoszą się lekko do góry. Harry wręcza mu jedno z piw, które przyjmuje bez wahania. – Nie wyglądasz za zaskoczonego.

Harry wzrusza ramieniem z migoczącymi oczami, kiedy Louis zauważa jego ubranie. Ma na sobie rozpięty płaszcz, nałożony na koszulkę i jeansy z dziurami na kolanach. Louis nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem _nie_ jest mu zimno.

Być może życie w jego domu w Los Angeles częściej niż w Londynie popieprzyło mu mózg już do końca.

– Chodźmy – mamrocze Harry, zarzucając swobodnie rękę na ramię Louisa, czym może, lub też nie, spowodował zatrzymanie się bicia serca w jego piersi. – Przedstawię cię reszcie.

 

 

Po tym jak spotkał każdego, włącznie z Melly ze sklepu spożywczego, która, jeśli Louis dobrze zobaczył, wydawała się flirtować z Niallem (chyba, że oczy Louisa go zdradziły), Harry zaprowadził go do ogromnej, podłużnej drewnianej kłody.

Louis unosi jedną brew. – Dlaczego jesteśmy tutaj z powrotem? – zastanawia się, ale siada tuż obok Harry’ego tak czy inaczej, po czym nieznacznie syczy przez to, że Harry jest niczym piec, kiedy Louis zamarza. Piwo pomaga utrzymać ciepło tylko minimalnie.

Harry przechyla swoją głowę i krzywo się uśmiecha. – To problem?

– Pewnie nie – Louis mówi i otula się jeszcze ciaśniej kurtką, nim skupia się na Harrym, wydymając wargi.  Razem z tym wiąże się pewne ryzyko, ale decyduje się spytać mimo wszystko: – Więc jaka jest twoja historia, Harry Stylesie z Holmes Chapel?

Harry mruga, przykładając butelkę piwa do swoich ust, pijąc leniwie, zanim liże powoli swoje usta.

– Nie mam za wiele do powiedzenia, wiesz. Założę się, że nic porównywalnego to twojej.

– Hej – Louis protestuje, stykając się ramionami z Harrym, jego własne piwo kołysze się w jego dłoni. – To nie znaczy, że nie jest warte opowiedzenia.

Spojrzenie, jakie Harry daje mu w odpowiedzi, ogrzewa Louisa po czubki palców, prawie drży w zaskoczeniu. – Jest więcej dla ciebie niż widać gołym okiem, racja? – pyta cicho, jego oczy połyskują, tańcząc z płomieniami ognia.

– To akurat ty musisz zdecydować – Louis odpowiada chłodno, kiedy bierze łyka, nawet jeśli czuje wszystko poza chłodem. Jest rozgrzany do samych kości.

Louis patrzy, jak Harry coś mruczy w odpowiedzi, z uważnymi oczami, które wędrują po twarzy Louisa nim jego ramiona nie opadają, niemal się rozluźniając. Być może spowodował do alkohol, może słowa Louisa. – Jestem Harry Styles, mam dwadzieścia jeden lat, aktualnie studiuję prawo na uni i również, jestem kocią osobą – ogłasza, a uśmiech wydrąża dołeczki w jego policzkach. Ma słodki uśmiech. Który sprawia, że Louis także pragnie się uśmiechnąć.

– To nie twoja historia – Louis nieznacznie protestuje, szturchając Harry'ego po raz kolejny i układając piwo pomiędzy swoimi nogami. – Powiedz coś więcej.

Harry cicho chichocze. – Wymagający – droczy się, ale tak czy inaczej kontynuuje po wzięciu kolejnego łyka. – Mieszkam tu całe życie z mamą i siostrą. Moi rodzice się rozwiedli, kiedy byłem siedmiolatkiem, a teraz ojciec żyje gdzieś na północy ze swoją nową żoną. To w porządku mimo wszystko, mama wyszła po raz kolejny za mąż za mojego ojczyma, Robina. Co jest dziwne, bo to ja powinienem wyjechać i zostawić puste gniazdo, nie? Ale zamiast tego, odkąd Robin pracuje głównie w Londynie, to ona się wyprowadziła, bo zazwyczaj jest tam z nim.

Ignorując iskierkę poczucia winy, którą czuje, kiedy pomyśli o swojej własnej rodzinie, odwiedzaną przez niego dwa razy na rok, Louis pyta: – Tęsknisz za nią? – I bierze następny łyk ze swojej butelki, żeby utrzymać myśli o swojej mamie w ryzach.

– Jasne, że tak – Harry odpowiada, spoglądając w niebo, wyglądając na zamyślonego. – Ale jest szczęśliwa. Robin sprawia, że jest szczęśliwa i to wszystko, o co tylko mogłem prosić. Swoją drogą, wyprowadzam się do Londynu tego lata razem z Niallem, gdzie pójdę na Uniwersytet, więc jakoś to będzie.

– Brzmi fajnie – komentuje Louis, patrząc w górę, żeby dowiedzieć się, co rozkojarzyło Harry'ego. Widok setek gwiazd, porozrzucanych po niebie jest dla niego małym zaskoczeniem. W Londynie można dojrzeć tylko jedną lub dwie, jeśli ma się szczęście. Traci tok myślenia na chwilę, ale kiedy się opamiętuje, oczyszcza gardło i spogląda z powrotem w dół. – London jest całkiem miłym miejscem do zamieszkania.

– Tak, byłem tam – odpowiada Harry, teraz brzmiąc na o wiele bardziej podekscytowanego. – _Londyn jest całkiem duży_ –

Louis nie jest do końca pewien dlaczego, ale jego słowa spowodowały, że wybuchnął śmiechem. Być może to dlatego, że jest trochę pijany, ale naprawdę nie może się powstrzymać przed przedrzeźnianiem monotonnego głosu Harry'ego. – Londyn jest _całkiem_ duży.* (PRZECZYTAJ NOTKĘ POD ROZDZIAŁEM!)

– Nie, miałem na myśli, jest całkiem mały – próbuje Harry, ale Louis jest zbyt zajęty śmianiem się, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę. – Możesz się tam zgubić–

– O czym ty w ogóle teraz mówisz? – Louis protestuje pośród chichotu, potrząsając swoją głową. – Opowiadasz jakieś gówna, stary.

– _Hejjjjjj_ – narzeka Harry, przeciągając słowo. – To ty mnie spytałeś o moją życiową historię.

– Tak, pytałem o twoją życiową historię. Nie pytałem o babcię, mówiącą, że Londyn jest całkiem duży – odcina się Louis, szczerząc tak szeroko, że czuje zmarszczki formujące się w kącikach jego oczu.

Harry wydyma wargi, szturchając Louisa, a ten, tylko dlatego, że ma mentalność dziecka, oddaje mu. Okazuje się, że użył więcej siły niż początkowo sądził, bo Harry kołysze się, przez co Louis sięga, by złapać przód jego koszuli, zanim może spaść z kłody.

– Ty mała niezdaro – mamrocze, ale wtedy parska śmiechem, a sekundę później Harry do niego dołącza.

Minęło sporo czasu od kiedy Louis śmiał się po raz ostatni tak beztrosko i tak mocno, że do jego oczu napływały łzy, a jego brzuch zaczynał boleć, ale nie może przestać, pochylając się ku Harry'emu, który wypuszcza chichot co kilka sekund.

Wreszcie zmusza się, by zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza, tym samym zdając sobie sprawę, jak blisko siebie się znajdują. Momentalnie odchyla się, starając się zrobić to na tyle subtelnie, żeby iskierki w oczach Harry'ego nie wyblakły, kiedy ten patrzy z powrotem na niego, ściskając swoje piwo.

– Zawsze byłem dość niezdarny – mówi Harry, odrobinę pozbawiony tchu, a Louis musi ze wszystkich sił powstrzymywać się przed pochyleniem swojej głowy i calowaniem go, aż jego własnym płucom nie zabraknie tlenu.

Momentalnie odsuwa tę myśl od siebie i dociska swoje kolano do tego Harry'ego. – Powinienem był wiedzieć, jesteś taką żyrafą.

Harry skrzeczy, oburzony. – Żyrafą? Jestem _co najmniej_ jednorożcem. Może motylem.

– Nawet nie są choć trochę podobne! – protestuje Louis, kładąc po raz kolejny piwo między swoimi nogami. Wydaje mu się, jakby coś elektrycznego przepływało przez jego żyły, sprawiając, że czuje zawroty głowy

Wygląda na to, że Harry’ego olśniło, bo odwraca się do niego, biorąc duży haust piwa, nim nie odkłada butelki na ziemię, spoglądając na niego żywymi, błyszczącymi się oczami. – Chcesz usłyszeć kawał?  

Louis unosi swoje brwi. – Nie jestem pewien. Chcę?

Harry przytakuje energicznie, a Louis już wie, że ten żart będzie okropny. Pomimo świadomości tego, wzrusza ramionami i mówi: – Więc słucham.

– Jak nazywa się Spiderman, który skacze po budynkach? – pyta Harry, przybliżając się do niego.

Louis może poczuć wodę kolońską od niego, coś przypominające Bleu De Chanel, które zdarzyło mu się raz promować. Ale to jest bardziej gorzkie i kuszące zarazem, a Louis naprawdę skupia się, by to rozpoznać. Zastanawia się, czy byłoby to społecznie akceptowane, jeśliby się pochylił i przejechał nosem wzdłuż linii szczęki Harry'ego, próbując odgadnąć zapach.

– Jak? – odpowiada Louis, kiedy tylko przypomina sobie, że Harry właśnie jest w trakcie opowiadania mu żartu.

–Peter Parkour!** **–** ogłasza głośno Harry, na co kilkoro ludzi, siedzących na innych kłodach w pobliżu, jęczy i rzuca papierowe kubki w jego stronę.

Harry zdaje się tego nie zauważyć, wciąż czekając na reakcję Louisa.

Louis przypatruje mu się przez sekundę, po czym potrząsa głową i mówi: – To był najgorszy żart jaki słyszałem w całym moim życiu – Ale wychodzi mu to zdecydowanie zbyt czule. – Jesteś tak bardzo cholernie dziwny.

– Jak dla mnie, potrzebujesz odrobiny dziwactwa w swoim życiu, Louisie Tomlinsonie – Harry szepcze, a powietrze pomiędzy nimi wydaje się być naładowane elektrycznością. Jednak to zmienia się w coś bardziej łagodnego, kiedy Harry odchyla się do tyłu, opierając ręce o wilgotną trawę. – Więc co z twoją życiową historią?

Louis mruga i czuje się tak, jak gdyby bańka stworzona przez Harry’ego właśnie pękła, a on sam wrócił do rzeczywistości, gdzie jest ukrywającym się, nagradzanym aktorem, który nawet nie może zadzwonić do swojej rodziny i powiedzieć im, gdzie zniknął.

– Cokolwiek chcesz wiedzieć o _historii mojego życia_ , równie dobrze możesz znaleźć dzięki Google – odpowiada Louis, zastanawiając się, czy brzmi na tak zmęczonego, jakim się czuje.

To nie tak, że żałuje stania się znanym aktorem, bo wcale tak nie jest. I nigdy nie będzie, ponieważ to było jego marzenie i ma szansę wreszcie je spełnić. Wątpi, że wielu ludzi może tak powiedzieć.

Po prostu chciałby, żeby ktoś powiedział mu o konsekwencjach i bagażu, jaki ze sobą niesie. Wciąż by zrobił wszystko, co zrobił, ale przynajmniej byłby choć odrobinę bardziej przygotowany.

– To nieprawda – spiera się Harry, przechylając głowę, by spojrzeć na niego lustrującym wzrokiem, który Louis nie jest pewien, czy docenia.– Co z twoją rodziną?

– Co z nimi? – odcina się Louis, sięgając po swoje piwo i biorąc z niego ogromny łyk. Jest jednocześnie zbyt odurzony i niewystarczająco odurzony, by móc prowadzić rozmowę taką jak ta.

– Opowiedz mi o nich – Harry nalega, a na jego twarzy odbija się ciekawość. – Masz pół tuzina rodzeństwa, racja?

Być może dlatego, że Louis strasznie za nimi tęskni, kiwa swoją głową. Zazwyczaj nie jest zbytnio chętny do mówienia o swojej rodzinie komukolwiek, kto nie jest Zaynem i Liamem, którzy znają ich z pierwszej ręki. – Dokładnie to siedmiorga.

Harry wciąż wpatruje się w niego wyczekująco, więc Louis bierze głęboki oddech, zanim odkłada swoje piwo. – Wszyscy są moim przyrodnim rodzeństwem. Mój prawdziwy ojciec spierdolił, kiedy miałem jakoś dziesięć dni, ale po swojej stronie mam jedną przyrodnią siostrę. Ma na imię Georgia. Spotkałem ją tylko może z dwa razy, mimo wszystko. – Cichnie i podnosi wzrok na Harry’ego, by zobaczyć, czy ten nie przerwie mu lub spojrzy na niego z litością.

Zamiast tego jest niemal zadowolony, że Harry patrzy z pogodną miną i cierpliwymi oczami. To sprawia, że chce kontynuować.

– Moja mama wyszła za mojego ojczyma, Marka, niedługo po tym. Wtedy pojawiła się moja siostra, Lottie, która ma teraz szesnaście lat. Po niej Fizzy, czy Felicite, jak wolała być nazywana w tamtym czasie. Potem mama miała bliźniaczki, Daisy i Phoebe. Życie nie było najprostsze, kiedy byłem młodszy, mieliśmy wiele ciężkich dni. Mama pracowała na długich zmianach w szpitalu jako pielęgniarka, a ja zajmowałem się siostrami, najlepiej jak tylko potrafiłem, bo znaczą… dla mnie dosłownie _wszystko_ , wiesz? I wydawało się, że jakoś to leci, ale wtedy Mark i moja mama wzięli rozwód.

Zatrzymuje się, patrząc usilnie w dół na swoje kolana, próbując się uspokoić po szale, jaki przejął cały jego umysł, spowodowany przez bolesne wspomnienia. Rozkazuje sobie odetchnąć, mimo że ten plan idzie się pieprzyć niemal natychmiastowo, kiedy gwałtownie wdycha powietrze, jak dłoń schowana pod rękawicą ujmuje jego.

Odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego, ale młodszy wciąż nie odzywa się ani jednym słowem, tylko delikatnie go ściska.

– Racja – szepcze, zanim cicho wypuszcza powietrze. – Taa. Moja mama i Mark kłócili się o… kilka rzeczy. Wolałbym o tym nie mówić. Ale opuścił nas, w ten sam sposób jak mój prawdziwy ojciec i zostałem tylko ja, mama i dziewczynki. Staraliśmy się zrobić wszystko w naszej mocy, żeby ułatwić to mamie, wiesz? Zasługiwała na najlepsze, a ja nie wiedziałem jak mogłem jej to dać.

Jego oczy są zaszklone, ale ociera je wolną dłonią, zanim kontynuuje. – Na szczęście dla nas wszystkich, mama spotkała Dana, mojego nowego ojczyma. Dwa lata później mieli bliźniaki, Doris i Ernesta. Ernie jest moim pierwszym bratem. Zawsze chciałem mieć młodszego brata. I w końcu go mam, ale nigdy mnie nie ma w domu – mówi, odrobinę tęsknie.

– Też zawsze chciałem mieć brata – wtrąca Harry, i są to pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiedział odkąd Louis zaczął mówić. Tym samym prawie sprawia, że Louis wyskakuje ze swojej skóry. – Wydaje mi się, że chciałbym mieć syna.

– Nie jesteś aby trochę za młody, żeby myśleć o dzieciach? – żartuje Louis, wdzięczny za zmianę tematu. Ma powód, dla którego nie mówi za wiele o swojej rodzinie.

– Mam dwadzieścia jeden lat – przypomina mu Harry ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby to było _dużo_ czy coś.

Louis parska, potrząsając swoją głową. – Jesteś przerośniętym dużym dzieciakiem, który opowiada słabe żarty, skarbie.

– Przynajmniej potrafię sam zrobić zakupy – burczy Harry, wypuszczając dłoń Louisa, by skrzyżować ramiona na klatce z rozdrażnieniem. Louis unosi brew, na co Harry pokazuje mu język.

– Duży dzieciak – powtarza Louis, a sekundę później Harry okłada swoje piwo i goni Louisa wokół ogniska, bo tak naprawdę jest tym dzieciakiem.

Louis od dłuższego czasu ani razu tak dobrze się nie bawił, i później tej nocy, nim wychodzi z Zaynem i Liamem, Harry szepcze: – Jesteś naprawdę silną osobą. Google nie mogłoby mi tego powiedzieć.

I kiedy Louisa zasypia, przyłapuje się na myśleniu, że chciałby spotkać Harry’ego, kiedy miał osiemnaście lat, a jego świat się rozpadał. Chciałby mieć kogoś jak on wtedy u swojego boku.

Ale być może Liam miał rację. Być może potrzebuje kogoś jak Harry nawet i teraz.

 

—

 

Następnego dnia dzwoni do swojej mamy i niemal wybucha płaczem na dźwięk jej głosu. Mówi jej, że jest w porządku i że tylko potrzebuje trochę czasu dla siebie. Mówi jej, że jest w Holmes Chapel i odmawia jej, kiedy ta proponuje przyjazd do niego. Mówi jej, że brakuje mu jej, tak samo jak dziewczynek i, oczywiście, Erniego. Mówi jej, że musi odnaleźć siebie, a ona się z nim nie kłóci. Prawie jej mówi, że pragnąłby, żeby nie rozumiała go tak bardzo, jak to robi. To jedynie przypomina mu o tym, z jak wieloma trudnościami musiała się zmierzyć. I na końcu, nie mówi nic. Zamiast tego, obiecuje jej wizytę zanim jego przerwa dobiegnie końca, po czym się rozłącza po zapewnieniu, że ją kocha.

To większy postęp niż byłby, jeśli nie robiłby tego dla Harry’ego, ale nie mówi o tym nikomu ani słowem. Zatrzymuje to dla siebie, tak samo jak wdzięczność. Tylko dla siebie.

 

—

 

Louis jest odrobinkę zażenowany, kiedy pisze po raz pierwszy do Nialla z pytaniem, pod jakim adresem znajduje się piekarnia.

Dostaje odpowiedź niemal natychmiastowo, która mówi: _yeh, nie moge uwierzyc ze zajelo ci to tak długo hahahha prosze bardzo tommo x_ razem z adresem. Ewidentnie Niall musiał rozmawiać z Liamem i Zaynem.

Razem z westchnięciem, Louis wkłada telefon do płaszcza i wychodzi. Stał się trochę mniej paranoiczny jeśli chodzi o bycie przyłapanym na ulicy, ponieważ Harry zapewniał go, że nikt z miasta nie wyjawi żadnej informacji o tym, gdzie się zatrzymał.

Droga do piekarni jest krótsza niż przewidywał, i również zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Zakłada, że mógłby wejść do środka i zamówić coś, ale to wydaje się być niewystarczające.

Wreszcie dochodzi do wniosku, że myśli za wiele, bo tak naprawdę to ostatecznie nie będzie miało znaczenia, jak i to, że stał pod tą piekarnią przez co najmniej pięć minut, podczas których jedynie gapił się na drzwi.

Kiedyś oszaleje przez to miasto.

Pcha wejściowe drzwi, przy czym słyszy melodyjny dzwonek ponad swoją głową. Kiedy dostaje się do środka, w piekarni znajdują się trzy osoby, a na kasie siedzi starsza kobieta.

Brnie ku ladzie z zakłopotaniem, bo nie był ani trochę przygotowany na opcję, że Harry dzisiaj nie będzie pracował.

– Witaj, kochanie, w czym mogę ci pomóc? – wita go kobieta o siwych włosach z sympatycznym uśmiechem na ustach. Jego oczy opadają na plakietkę, na której napisane jest Barbara, przez co dochodzi do wniosku, że to właśnie ona musi być Babs.

– To ciastko byłoby w porządku, dziękuję – mówi cicho, wyciągając dziesięć funtów. Tym razem pamiętał, by zabrać ze sobą prawdziwe pieniądze.

Kobieta potakuje, wciąż uśmiechając się, kiedy idzie po poproszone ciastko. Gdy wraca, trzyma je w swoich dłoniach na talerzyku. Louis wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wspomniał, że miało być na wynos.

Nie chcąc sprawiać jej kłopotu, przyjmuje talerz i przesuwa wzdłuż lady banknot.

– Zatrzymaj je – mówi, kiedy ta próbuje wręczyć mu resztę.

Marszczy pytająco w jego stronę brwi,  nim jej oczy rozświetlają się ze zrozumieniem. – O boże, ty musisz być tym aktorem, o którym mówił nam Harry, racja? Lewis, tak?

– Louis – poprawia ją łagodnie, po czum oblewa się rumieńcem, jak tylko dociera do niego, że Harry o nim mówił. – Harry coś powiedział?

– Nic złego, oczywiście! – szybko zapewnia, wycierając dłonie o fartuch i uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. – Wspomniał, że jesteś ekstremalnie urzekającym gościem, i że zdobyłeś serce całego miasta jedynie jednym uśmiechem.

– Powiedział tak? – zastanawia się niedowierzająco Louis, czując jak jego własne serce puchnie.

Barbara pochyla się bliżej niego, jak gdyby zamierzała powiedzieć sekret. – Jest tobą całkiem oczarowany – mówi cicho, jej oczy są niemożliwie pogodne i przepełnione zrozumieniem.

Louis rozdziawia buzię na sekundę, po czym pochyla głowę, a jego policzki płoną. – Jest dość słodki – mamrocze, zanim gwałtownie spogląda w górę z paniką. – Nie mów mu, że to powiedziałem.

Barbara śmieje się, co przypomina mu jego babcię. – Moje usta są zamknięte – obiecuje. – Ale na wypadek, gdybyś się zastanawiał, Harry ma jutro swoją zmianę.

To sprawia, że Louis czerwienieje jeszcze bardziej, gdy mruczy coś niezrozumiałego, nim śpieszy do pustego stołu, by zjeść ciastko i zdecydowanie nie myśleć o Harrym.

Niespecjalnie dobrze mu to wychodzi.

 

–

 

* _London’s quite big –_ autorka nawtykała tu miliony nawiązań do 1D, tak że sądzę, że sama nie domyślę się, bądź nie wyłapię ich wszystkich. Nie mam pojęcia, czy w jakiś sposób je wam zaznaczać, czy najzwyczajniej w świecie przetłumaczyć i zostawić jak jest, a potem hulaj dusza, znajdujcie sobie sami. Chyba skończy się na tym, że te już przetłumaczone, które sama znajdę, będą zaznaczone kursywą, jeśli to coś pomoże:’) Jednak z drugiej strony, nie wszystko, co jest kursywą, jest też cytatem, więc jak tylko się nie pogubimy gdzieś w międzyczasie, jakoś to będzie. W skrócie: prawdziwe cytaty chłopaków są zaznaczone kursywą, ale nie wszystkie kursywy to prawdziwe cytaty chłopaków.  

**W oryginale autorka użyła żartu Harry'ego, równie słabego, ale nie dało się go przetłumaczyć na polski i zachować przy tym jego sens, więc razem z jej pomocą zdecydowałam się na ten.


	4. Chapter 4

– No _dalej_ , Louis – jęczy Zayn, rzucając poduszką, która ląduje tuż przy stopach Louisa.

Louis uparcie potrząsa głową i nurkuje, kiedy kolejna poduszka leci w jego stronę. – Nie mogę tego zrobić! – protestuje, kuląc się pod wzrokiem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. – To tak czy siak jest głupie.

– Dlaczego miałoby być głupie? – krzyczy Zayn, wyglądając na bliskiego wyrwania sobie włosów. – Lubisz go! Więc idź po prostu go zobaczyć! To nie jest wielka sprawa, Lou. Przestań być takim ogromnym tchórzem!

– Cofnij to! – Louis wciąga powietrze ze zgrozą i nawet jak dla niego, wyszło to cholernie bardzo dramatycznie. Zayn wydaje się z tym zgadzać.

– Cofnę to, kiedy przestanie być prawdą – ripostuje, nim kontynuuje groźnym tonem: – Idź do tej pieprzonej piekarni.

– Nie – odpowiada Louis, i tym razem poduszka trafia idealnie w jego twarz. – Zayn, możesz wreszcie _przestać_?

Zayn unosi brew, podnosząc następną poduszkę. – Nie każ mi dzwonić po Liama. Zrobię to, naprawdę. Tylko patrz. Jakbyś się czuł, wiedząc, że wyciągnąłeś go z czegoś, co jest prawdopodobnie ekstremalnie ważnym spotkaniem? Bo moim zdaniem, trochę źle.

Louis patrzy na niego spode łba.

Liam jest głową jego własnej, prawniczej firmy lub będzie, kiedy odziedziczy ją po swoim ojcu. Ale wciąż, jest niesamowicie w to zaangażowany; no, tak bardzo, jak może, będąc w Holmes Chapel. Louis jest świadom, jak bardzo poważnie traktuje swoją pracę, jak każdy, kto wystarczająco dobrze go zna.

Co jest powodem, dla którego pewnie umarłby od poczucia winy przez przeszkadzanie Liamowi.

– Jesteś okropną osobą – mówi Zaynowi.

– Nie śpię przez to po nocach, naprawdę – jest oschłą odpowiedzią Zayna, po czym kolejna poduszka trafia Louisa w twarz. – A teraz idź do piekarni i przestań srać w gacie, na litość boską.

 

 

Marudząc pod nosem przez całą drogę, Louis wreszcie staje po raz kolejny przed piekarnią w nie mniej niż jeden dzień. Przez czas, jaki zmarnował na kłótnie z Zaynem, jest o wiele później i prawdopodobnie blisko godziny zamknięcia.

Kiedy popycha drzwi, tym razem nie ma nikogo za ladą.

Czuje się odrobinę rozczarowany, zanim nie przypomina sobie o dzwonku i o tym, że jeśli ktokolwiek tu jest, przyjdzie tu wkrótce. Przez krótki moment zastanawia się, czy przypadkiem Barbara nie okłamała go dzień wcześniej, ale wtedy słyszy znajomy głos, krzyczący coś z kuchni.

Harry wychodzi sekundę później, a Louis oniemieje z zachwytu.

Nigdy nie widział kogoś tak równie pięknego jak Harry, otoczonego przez słaby blask światła ponad nim. Ma na sobie fartuch pasujący kolorem do jego ust, delikatnie przekrzywiony, luźno zawiązany wokół bioder. Jego włosy są spięte w niedbałego koczka, pojedynczy kosmyk wpada mu do oczu wypełnionych wyraźną dzikością. I ciężko przeoczyć smugę mąki na jednej z jego kości policzkowych.

Jest bałaganem. Jest jednym wielkim bałaganem. Ale również jest tak, tak piękny, że aż zapiera Louisowi dech w piersiach. Nie sądzi, że czuł coś takiego kiedykolwiek wcześniej względem drugiej osoby.

– Louis! – wykrzykuje uradowany Harry, po czym tylko dlatego, że jest najwyraźniej nieprofesjonalny, przechodzi zza lady i przyciąga Louisa do ciasnego uścisku.

Nie będąc tym, który marnuje dane mu szanse, Louis wciąga jego zapach. Pachnie jak cynamon i brązowy cukier, ale gdzieś pod tym, nawet jeśli prawie niewyczuwalny, wciąż kryje się lekko gorzkawy zapach. Jest przyćmiony, ale nadal tam jest.

– Hej – mamrocze Louis, kiedy Harry odsuwa się i promienieje.

– Nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć ciebie tutaj – przyznaje Harry, sięgając i wsuwając pasemko loków za ucho. – Zapomniałem spytać cię wcześniej; smakowały ci ciastka?

– Były fantastyczne – zapewnia Louis, czując wkradający się na jego usta uśmiech. Radość Harry'ego jest niemal zaraźliwa. – Ale wiedziałeś to, racja?

– Być może – pozwala sobie Harry, a jego oczy błyszczą. – Nie żebym się przechwalał.

– Zgaduję, że muszę to zrobić za ciebie – odpowiada Louis, ledwo granicząc z flirtem.

Harry'emu nie wydaje się to przeszkadzać, jeśli sposób, w jaki chichocze, jest jakąś wskazówką. – Też tak sądzę.

Uśmiechają się do siebie nawzajem przez chwilę lub dwie, nim Harry nie przerywa ich kontaktu wzrokowego i spogląda za siebie na drzwi. – Powinienem zamknąć – tłumaczy, kiedy Louis przechyla głowę z ciekawością.

– Właśnie teraz? – zastanawia się Louis, patrząc na zegarek na nadgarstku, którego tam nie ma. Mimo wszystko Harry ma jeden, więc Louis zamiast tego sięga po jego rękę, by zobaczyć, że jest wpół do dziesiątej.

Kiedy podnosi wzrok, Harry obserwuje go z szerokimi oczami i czerwienią, widoczną na jego kościach policzkowych. Louis nie miał pojęcia, że może być jeszcze piękniejszy niż dotychczas, ale najwidoczniej Harry lubi udowadniać, że się myli.

Ponieważ czuje nagły przypływ odwagi, sięga w górę i ściera smugę mąki z jego policzka swoim kciukiem, na co Harry zamyka oczy, a jego rzęsy trzepoczą na palcu Louisa.

Louis chciałby zamrozić ten moment, ponieważ jest niesamowicie zachwycony tą pobrudzoną, oszałamiającą, strasznie kuszącą istotą ludzką.

Nagle rozbrzmiewa dzwonek u drzwi i oboje od siebie odskakują. Harry rumieni się jeszcze bardziej, a Louis czuje się dziwnie ożywiony. Harry jest jak pęd adrenaliny, a Louis to uwielbia.

Osobą w drzwiach okazuje się być mały, wyszczerzony chłopiec bez dwóch przednich zębów. – Harry! – krzyczy radośnie i mija Louisa, by ciasno uczepić się jednej z nóg Harry’ego przyodzianych w ciasne jeansy.  

– Evan! – wita go Harry i schyla się, żeby posadzić go na swoim biodrze. – Czy to już nie pora na spanie? Gdzie twoja mama?

Chłopiec, Evan, chichocze, chowając twarz w szyi Harry'ego. – Jest bardzo powolna – mówi, jakby to był sekret, nim nie spogląda w górę z jasnym uśmiechem. – Mama powiedziała, że możemy dzisiaj kupić coś słodkiego, bo idziemy odwiedzić babcię!

– Babcię Patricie czy Jess? – pyta Harry, wracając za ladę, wciąż trzymając Evana.

Louis patrzy, jak ten pomaga wybrać Evanowi pączka, dalej rozmawiając ściszonymi głosami i zastanawia się, jak Harry jest w stanie zapamiętać imiona nawet _babć_ tego małego chłopca.

Wkrótce pojawia się też i mama, wyglądająca na niesamowicie zdenerwowaną i zmartwioną, ale Harry odbywa z nią czarującą rozmowę, namawiając ją na wybaczenie Evanowi, podczas gdy malec chowa się za jego nogami.

Louis zajmuje siebie samego jedzeniem ciastka, które podkradł, gdy Harry nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

Wraca myślami do kilku nocy wstecz, kiedy Harry powiedział mu o swojej chęci posiadania dzieci i cofa swoje poprzednie zdanie o tym, że Harry jest zbyt młody. To oczywiste, że uwielbia dzieci, a one wydają się czuć to samo względem Harry'ego. Być może jest bardziej gotowy, niż Louis sądził.

Evan i jego mama wychodzą kilka minut później z obietnicą ze strony Harry'ego, że ich wkrótce odwiedzi.

Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamykają, Harry odwraca się do niego z wyciągniętym oskarżycielsko palcem. – Widziałem, jak to brałeś.

– Brałem co? – pyta Louis pomimo buzi pełnej okruszków.

Harry unosi brew, a Louis wyszczerza się, przesuwając, winny, dziesięć funtów. – Byłeś zajęty – mówi na swoją obronę, ale w jego tonie nie ma ani trochę powagi.

– Nigdy zbyt zajęty dla ciebie – jest prostą odpowiedzią Harry'ego, która niemal powoduje, że Louis zakrztusza się jedzeniem. W jakiś sposób udaje mu się uratować od zawstydzenia w ostatniej sekundzie.

Harry znika w kuchni, żeby powyłączać światła, kiedy Louis kończy resztę wypieku i gdy ten wraca, ma na sobie płaszcz zamiast fartucha. – Przyszedłeś tutaj? – pyta, obracając pęk kluczy wokół wskazującego palca.

– Tak – potwierdza, zlizując okruszki ze swojego palca i może przysiąc, że oczy Harry'ego skupiają się na jego ustach trochę za długo. Udaje, że to ignoruje. – Zdałem sobie sprawę, że mój fantazyjny, sportowy samochód może być trochę zbyt wymyślny.

– Mogę cię podwieźć do domu – sugeruje niemal nieśmiało Harry.

Wsiąknięcie w Louisa jego słów zajmuje chwilę, i kiedy to się dzieje, zastanawia się, co do cholery robi i dlaczego pozwala sobie przywiązywać się do obcego z jasnymi oczami i uśmiechem, który może łamać serca. Jednak ta myśl szybko mu ucieka, kiedy widzi, jak twarz Harry'ego opada z każdą sekundą, podczas której nie odpowiada.

Będzie myślał o tym później.

– Z chęcią – mamrocze, i nie jest to kłamstwem.

Twarz Harry'ego rozświetla się w odpowiedzi, a Louis już wie, że będzie w stanie powiedzieć czy zrobić cokolwiek, jeśli tylko to spowoduje taką reakcję u Harry'ego.

Po chwili, Louis drwiąco popędza: – Prowadź – łagodnie pociągając ramię Harry'ego.

– Aj, aj, kapitanie – jest odpowiedzią Harry'ego, razem z żartobliwym gestem salutowania, nim robi to, o co go poproszono i wskazuje drogę z piekarni.

Czeka, aż Harry zamknie, po czym podąża za nim przez drogę, gdzie zaparkowany jest zardzewiały, czerwony pickup.

Louis nie jest wymagający, naprawdę, ale nie może powstrzymać swoich słów. – Co do kurwy?

– Co? – pyta obronnie Harry. – To moje dziecko, Karen.

– O mój Boże – Louis sapie z niedowierzaniem, a następnie sięga, wahając się i dźga drzwi pasażera jednym palcem. – Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego, poza tym filmem Nicholasa Sparksa z Miley Cyrus.

– To się nie rozwali, Louis – narzeka Harry, przewracając oczami i wydychając powietrze, które zamienia się w zimny obłoczek pary.

Louis patrzy na niego długim, oschłym spojrzeniem. – Nie jestem tego taki pewien. Jak bardzo to jest stare? Gdzie w ogóle to znalazłeś? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby mieli takie gdziekolwiek, oprócz południowej części Stanów Zjednoczonych. _(dop. tłum. Nowy Meksyk, Teksas, te tereny.)_

Harry wyciąga rękę i przejeżdża nią po masce samochodu, jakby sądził, że to coś, co trzeba wielbić. – Karen była w rodzinie od lat – mówi niemal marzycielsko.

– To coś wygląda, jakby jazda nim po drogach nie była bezpieczna– mówi mu Louis bez ogródek.

– Zamknij się – mamrocze Harry, wyglądając jak rozdrażnione dziecko. – Po prostu wsiądź do samochodu i pozwól mi cię odwieźć do domu.

Louis daje samochodowi ostatnie, niepewne spojrzenie, zanim wzdycha. – Dobra, ale jeśli umrę, będziesz miał do czynienia z moim zespołem PR. Gemma dosłownie obedrze cię ze skóry.

Harry, który otwiera przed nim drzwi pasażera, zatrzymuje się. – Powiedziałeś Gemma?

– Tak – potwierdza Louis, po czym potrząsa głową. – Ta kobieta jest przerażająca. Uratowała mój tyłek więcej niż raz, ale jeśli mam być szczery, zrobił to też cały mój zespół. Jestem bałaganiarskim celebrytą.

– Moja siostra ma na imię Gemma – Harry mamrocze po chwili, a jego oczy wędrują po twarzy Louisa, nim nie pochyla głowy, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Ale nie sądzę, że jest w twoim zespole PR. Zgaduję, że powiedziałaby mi to.

Louis parska śmiechem, sięgając, żeby postukać Harry’ego w czoło. – Cóż, miejmy nadzieję. Moja Gemma nazywa się Gemma Blanks i mogę się założyć, że twoja to Gemma Styles, więc wątpię. Ale tylko sobie wyobraź, jakby to było… – pauzuje, zanim wzrusza ramionami. – To byłoby szalone zrządzenie losu. – Wchodzi do ciężarówki Harry'ego i jest zaskoczony, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest bardziej trwała niż oczekiwał.         

Harry kiwa głową, kiedy przytrzymuje drzwi kierowcy otwarte, szczerząc się. – Tak, moja siostra nazywa się Gemma Styles, ale poniekąd chciałbym, żeby były tą samą Gemmą. Być może moglibyśmy spotkać się wcześniej. – Wtedy Harry wsiada na miejsce kierowcy i odpala silnik, który warkocze kilka razy, ale wreszcie włącza się, czemu Louis przypatruje się z niedowierzaniem.

– Widzisz? – mówi zadowolony z siebie Harry, a jego palce zaciskają się na kierownicy. – Jak nowy.

Zapinając pasy, Louis unosi brew. – Po prostu dowieź mnie do domu w jednym kawałku.

Po tym, jak Harry kończy samemu się zapinać, patrzy w górę z twarzą poważną jak nigdy. – Nic nie obiecuję.

Przerażone spojrzenie, jakie daje mu w odpowiedzi Louis musi być przekomiczne, ponieważ chwilę później Harry wybucha śmiechem, jego oczy zaciskają się, a dołeczki drążą w policzkach.

– Harry! – wykrzykuje Louis, oburzony.

– Wybacz – przeprasza go Harry, kiedy łapie oddech i wygląda naprawdę szczerze. – Jesteś po prostu zbyt łatwy. Ed miał rację. Jesteś tak bardzo wielkim miejskim chłopakiem.

Louis patrzy na niego spode łba, ale to szybko znika, kiedy Harry nagle pochyla się i dociska swoje usta do policzka Louisa. Trwa to jedynie kilka sekund, wargi Harry'ego są delikatnie spierzchnięte, ale jednocześnie niesamowicie miękkie. – Obiecuję, że nie umrzesz.

Bojąc się, że cokolwiek by nie powiedział, wyjdzie to raczej jak bełkot, Louis potakuje w milczeniu.

Harry uśmiecha się, wyglądając na zadowolonego, a Louis czuje, jak jego właśnie kąciki ust się unoszą, więc odwraca się twarzą do okna, żeby to ukryć.

Kiedy są w połowie drogi do domu, Harry przerywa ciszę z: – Co miałeś na myśli, gdy powiedziałeś, że jesteś bałaganiarskim celebrytą?

Louis sztywnieje na zadane pytanie, ale zmusza się do relaksu, kiedy przypomina sobie, że to Harry, a nie dziennikarz, próbujący wydrzeć z niego sekrety.

Ale wciąż, mechanizmem obronnym Louisa na rzeczy takie jak te od zawsze był humor. To jest to, czego co uczono podczas treningu medialnego i w jakiś sposób stało się częścią tego, kim teraz jest.

– Cóż, który dupek nagle decyduje się na dwumiesięczną przerwę? – żartuje, stukając palcami o szybę. Louis ani razu nie odwrócił się twarzą do niego, ze spojrzeniem wciąż utkwionym w widokach na zewnątrz. Holmes Chapel jest dziwaczne. Zazwyczaj, gdy Louis wygląda przez okno w samochodzie, widzi piętrzące się w górę budynki. Tutaj widzi ziemię i ziemię, tak daleko, jak tylko może sięgnąć wzrokiem.

– Nie jesteś dupkiem – protestuje Harry, a Louis jest w stanie dojrzeć kątem oka jego zmarszczone brwi. – Jestem pewny, że miałeś swoje powody.

Louis gorzko się śmieje, ale jego głos jest łagodny, podczas gdy mówi: – Naprawdę, naprawdę nie miałem – ponieważ nie potrafi być inny niż delikatny, jeśli chodzi o tego ślicznego chłopca tuż obok niego. – Również, trzymaj swoje oczy na jezdni – dodaje, kiedy widzi, że Harry rzuca mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie.

Harry marszczy czoło, ale patrzy przed siebie zgodnie z prośbą Louisa. – Nie zawsze potrzebujesz powodu. Czasami ludzie po prostu potrzebują przerwy od tego wszystkiego. Zawsze powinieneś być swoim najważniejszym priorytetem. Jeśli uważasz, że czegoś potrzebujesz, pewnie masz rację. Znasz siebie lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

Louis mruga. – Wierzysz w to?

– Wierzę – potwierdza Harry.

– Jesteś dziwny – mówi cicho Louis, na co kącik ust Harry'ego unosi się do góry, prawdopodobnie pamiętając, że ich rozmowa przy ognisku brzmiała podobnie.

Wtedy Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że zaparkowali na podjeździe jego domu i najprawdopodobniej marnuje czas Harry'ego. Odpina swoje pasy i odwraca się, by zobaczyć, że Harry już się w niego wpatruje. – Dzięki za przejażdżkę – mamrocze, a jego serce pędzi. Wciąż może poczuć dotyk ust chłopaka na swoim policzku.

– A ty myślałeś, że Karen cię zabije – Harry droczy się, A jego oczy tańczą w świetle księżyca, przedostającego się przez okna.

– Nie – sprzeciwia się cicho Louis, przygryzając swoją wargę. – Myślałem, że ty mnie zabijesz. – _Wciąż tak uważam._

Harry mruga, wyraźnie tego nie oczekując, a Louis posyła mu niewielki uśmiech, nim nie wysiada z ciężarówki.

Lekko zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi, ale wtedy z wahaniem odwraca się z powrotem. Uderza delikatnie okno i patrzy, jak Harry zerka na niego w zdezorientowaniu. Louis po raz kolejny natarczywie uderza, na co Harry pochyla się w swoim siedzeniu, najwidoczniej ręcznie otwierając okno.

Louis posyła w jego stronę wymowne spojrzenie, ale powstrzymuje się od komentarza na temat tego, jak ogromnym bałaganem jest ta ciężarówka. – Napiszę do ciebie – obiecuje i schyla się, żeby złożyć szybki pocałunek na policzku Harry'ego.

Tuż przed nim, usta Harry'ego gwałtownie się zamykają, powodując u Louisa uśmieszek, gdy odwraca się i podchodzi do drzwi swojego domu.

Kiedy jest w środku, z dala od oczu Harry'ego, uderza plecami o ścianę i osuwa się na podłogę.

– Co ja robię? – mamrocze do siebie samego, wciskając wewnętrzne strony nadgarstków u obu dłoni w swoje oczy.

To głupie. To bardziej niż głupie; to najgłupsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił od dłuższego czasu i biorąc pod uwagę, że właśnie wziął zaimprowizowaną dwumiesięczną przerwę, to dużo mówi.

Jego management prawdopodobnie zabiłby go, gdyby tylko się dowiedział. Jego zespół od relacji publicznych definitywnie go zabije, jeśli tylko się o tym dowiedzą. Już teraz może sobie wyobrazić miny Lexi i Angel.

I to nie tak, że jego zespół – ludzie, na których polega najbardziej tuż po swoich przyjaciołach i rodzinie – nie pozwoliliby mu mieć chłopaka, ponieważ już wie, że nie mają nic przeciwko po rozmowie z Irvingiem. Bycie w związku tak lekkomyślnym bez poinformowania kogoś wcześniej; to jest powód, dla którego jego zespół go zamorduje.

I nawet ta rzecz z Harrym jest jeszcze niczym. Harry nie jest jego chłopakiem. Nie poszli na ani jedną randkę. Nawet się nie pocałowali.

Być może Louis po prostu rozdmuchuje całą tę sprawę i ona nic nie znaczy. Harry może być z natury uczuciową osobą. To nie musi nic znaczyć.

Ale problemem jest to, że… to znaczy coś dla Louisa. Ani razu nie polubił kogoś tak prawdziwie odkąd tylko był dziewiętnastolatkiem i zakochany w synu jego reżysera, chłopaku, u którego nie miał szansy, o imieniu Colin.

Odkąd stał się kimś, kogo twarz jest drukowana w magazynach, było mu zbyt ciężko widywać kogokolwiek, z kim mógłby naprawdę się związać.

Bycie w stanie poświęcić dużo czasu osobom, z którymi się spotykał, było jeszcze trudniejsze z dwóch powodów. Jeden – jest ekstremalnie zajętą osobą i rzadko kiedy zostaje w tym samym miejscu na dłużej. Dwa – biorąc pod uwagę to, że niekoniecznie jest zainteresowany tą płcią, w którą media wierzą, że jest, bycie w związku jest bardziej skomplikowane niż powinno.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał powodu do ujawnienia się, ale sądzi, że jeśliby był w stałym związku, nie byłby w stanie tego ukrywać. To nie byłoby fair względem osoby, z którą by się spotykał, jak i byłoby to wrzodem na tyłku dla jego zespołu, który musiałby sobie z tym radzić. Mieli wystarczająco problemów, kiedy Louis przechodził przez fazę przyprowadzania coraz to nowego kolesia do domu każdej nocy.

Po wykładzie od Christy i Kary, dwóch kobiet w jego zespole ds. publicznych relacji, zdecydował, ze prawdopodobnie był trochę zbyt niepohamowany i potrzebuje odrobinę zwolnić.

To wszystko spowodowało, że nie był w związku od dwóch lat. Teraz, kiedy prawie w ogóle nie wychodzi na zewnątrz, by zostać sfotografowanym z którąś z jego partnerek w filmie u swojego boku podczas sezonu promocji, nie musiał nawet zatrzymywać Eleanor.

Ich związek nigdy nie był potwierdzony, a ten temat znalazł się na czarnej liście podczas wszystkich wywiadów po zmianie jego zespołu. On (lub raczej jego zespół) nie musiał nawet martwić się oświadczeniem, uwzględniającym ich ’zerwanie’. Zamiast tego, dziewczyna pojawiała się coraz rzadziej i rzadziej, aż odeszła w niepamięć i do teraz nie był widziany z nią od ponad roku.

Kiedy czuł się naprawdę nędznie i rozpaczał nad swoją egzystencją, zwołał cały swój zespół na drinki i jęczał przez całą noc o tym, jak bardzo zmęczony jest wszystkimi kłamstwami.

Jedyną rzeczą, jaką pamięta z tej nocy jest Jordan, klepiąca go po ramieniu i mówiąca: – _Wszystko wyjdzie w praniu._

Jest naprawdę wdzięczny, że jego zespół składa się wyłącznie z kobiet po dwudziestce, które z radością podyskutują razem z nim o tym, jak piękny jest David Beckham. Jest również bardzo wdzięczny, że przez pięć minionych lat nie okazywały mu nic, poza nieskończonymi pokładami wsparcia.

I to pewnie dlatego kończy, dzwoniąc na ich główną linię telefoniczną, zanim pójdzie tej nocy do łóżka. Jest całkiem późno i wątpi, że ktokolwiek będzie w biurze lub tym bardziej odbierze, ale nagle po drugiej stronie pojawia się miły i znajomy głos. – Mówi Lexi, jak mogę ci pomóc?

– Tu Louis – odpowiada, żując swoją dolną wargę.

Sekundę ciszy, która pojawia się tuż po tym, przerywa krzyk dziewczyny. – O mój Boże, Louis? Ludzie, Louis jest na linii! – I nagle siedmioro osób dołącza się do ich rozmowy.

– Louis, kochanie, jak się masz? – pyta Jordan, ale zostaje zagłuszona przeklinającą na niego Gemmą, w czymś, co może – lub też nie – być trzema różnymi językami.

Chwilę zajmuje uspokojenie się całego zamieszania, ale kiedy już to się dzieje, Shyla jest jedyną, która pyta. – Nie, tak naprawdę, co u ciebie? Trzymasz się jakoś?

– Jest w porządku – odpowiada Louis, nim wzdycha. – Jak wielki bałagan spowodowałem?

– Nic, z czym byśmy nie mogli sobie poradzić – zapewnia Christy. – Jesteśmy najlepsi, Tomlinson i nawet nie waż się o tym zapominać.

– Ani mi się śni – mówi.

Dziewczyny spędzają dwadzieścia minut na nadrabianiu jego zaległości w tym, co się dzieje w mediach i powtarzaniu, że za nim tęsknią, jak i również obrażaniu go w mniejszym czy większym stopniu. Naprawdę kocha ten zespół. Przypomina mu w jakiś sposób jego siostry i na samą myśl czuje ukłucie w klatce piersiowej. Brakuje mu jego rodziny.

Potrzeba mu do powiedzenia tego wiele starań nad zdobyciem wystarczającej odwagi, ale kiedy na linii zapada krótka cisza, mówi: – Więc, poznałem kogoś – niezwykle cicho, niemal z nadzieją, że nie usłyszą.

Ale oczywiście, że słyszą.

– Poznałeś chłopaka i czekałeś pół godziny, żeby nam o tym powiedzieć? – żąda odpowiedzi Kara.

– Szczerze, to mam zamiar przytaszczyć twój żałosny tyłek z powrotem do Doncaster, Louis – grozi Gemma, ale brzmi na tak bardzo podekscytowaną jak reszta szepczących głosów, które może ledwo dosłyszeć.

Louis pomrukuje niezobowiązująco. – Byłby to dla ciebie problem? Powinienem przestać się z nim widywać? To jeszcze nic poważnego czy coś, ale…

– Żartujesz sobie? – pyta niedowierzająco Angel. – Czekaliśmy na ten dzień od _zawsze_.

– Żebym zrujnował sobie karierę, to masz na myśli? – pyta, czując się lekko zgorzkniale.

– Zamknij się, nic nie może zrujnować ci kariery – nakazuje Ezgi, brzmiąc na podirytowaną. – Szczególnie nie chłopak. Mnóstwo celebrytów jest w sekretnych związkach, będzie dobrze.

Po chwili ciszy, Christy dodaje: – No chyba, że nie chcesz robić z tego sekretu…

Kiedy Louis siedzi cicho, wszystkie naraz zaczynają krzyczeć na niego w jednym momencie, zanim któraś z nich oczyszcza głośno gardło i odzywa się Jordan. – Jeśli chcesz się ujawnić, musisz wcześniej nam o tym powiedzieć. Będziemy musiały zacząć wdrażać ten pomysł do głów twoich fanów i publiki. To nazwane jest rozsiewaniem.

– To będzie trudny proces, ale razem damy radę, Louis – dodaje uspokajająco Shyla.

– Tak naprawdę to nie wiem, czego chcę – Louis wreszcie przyznaje, zwieszając swoją głowę, pomimo świadomości, że nie mogą go zobaczyć.

– To w porządku – zapewnia Lexi. – Zaczniemy myśleć nad planem, jeśli zdecydujesz, że chcesz. W międzyczasie, będziesz musiał powiedzieć nam o tym chłopaku, więc będziemy mogli się upewnić, że nic nie wycieknie przed czasem.

– Chociaż, możemy zaplanować wyciek, jeśli to będzie obrana przez ciebie droga – dodaje Kara, brzmiąc na dziwnie podekscytowaną.

Zostaje to wyjaśnione sekundę później, kiedy Angel wybucha: – Zawsze chciałam zaplanować coming out. – A każdy mówi: – Ja też!

– Nie wiem, co robię – jęczy Louis, opadając na łóżko. – Jesteście pewni, że to nie jest dla was żaden problem?

– Louis, mógłbyś dosłownie kogoś zabić, a my i tak będziemy gotowi ci pomóc i przekręcimy to w coś dobrego – przypomina Christy.

– Ale mimo wszystko nie zabijaj nikogo – przestrzega Gemma, ale po tym dodaje: – Pomożemy ci przejść przez to, Lou. Po prostu, nie znikaj z oczu całego świata następnym razem.

Louis niemal się śmieje, ale zatrzymuje się na niewielkim uśmiechu. – Nie zrobię tego. Dziękuję.

Rozłącza się chwilę później i po raz pierwszy, odkąd zdecydował się zrobić sobie przerwę, zasypia z uśmiechem na ustach.


	5. Chapter 5

(10:54)

_Cześć_

(10:57)

**Louis?**

(11:02)

_Ten jeden jedyny !!_

(11:04)

**Randomowy fakt, ale okładka mojej gazety mówi jeden jedyny.**

(11:05)

_To całkiem randomowe ale dzięki za info :) jak ci mija dzień ?_

(11:08)

**Dobrze, dzięki a twój?**

(11:09)

_Przed chwilą się obudziłem … oops !_

(11:11)

**Szczęściaaarz.. Więc wciąż jesteś w łóżku?**

(11:12)

_Czyżby ktoś tu sie przypadkiem nie pośpieszał? haha_

(11:13)

**To nie to miałem na myśli! Tylko się zastanawiałem..**

(11:14)

_Cokolwiek powiesz !_

(11:18)

**Louiiiiisssss. Nie bądź złośliwy, jest za wcześnie.**

(11:19)

_Jest prawie południe harold .._

(11:21)

**I ty to mówisz. Dopiero co wstałeś z łóżka.**

(11:22)

_Ktoś tu się robi zadziorny !! Nie denerwuj się kochanie :)_

(11:24)

**Hejjjjjjjjjj.. Napisałeś do mnie żeby się nade mną znęcać?**

(11:25)

_Tak właściwie to nie . chciałem cie o coś spytać?_

(11:30)

**Pytaj.**

(11:31)

_Okej więc .. Chciałbyś może dzisiaj gdzieś wyjść .. ? Ha_

(11:34)

**Nieeeeeeee**

(11:35)

**Czekaj. Nie ‘nieeeeeeeee’ że nie chcę z tobą wyjść. ‘Nieeeee’ że nie mogę bo uczę się w bibliotece do testu.**

(11:35)

 **Naprawdę chciałbym móc**.

(11:38)

_W bibliotece w mieście ?_

(11:39)

T **ak. Nie ma za wiele bibliotek do wyboru. Przepraszam znowu. Wynagrodzę ci to?**

(11:50)

**Louis?**

(11:57)

**Ja oszalałem czy ty naprawdę stoisz przy recepcji rozmawiając z Zaynem?**

(12:02)

_Odwróć się !!_

–

– Zakaz wnoszenia jedzenia i picia – mówi Zayn, nie podnosząc wzroku, kiedy jego oczy są skupione na czymś, co wygląda jak komiks, na jego kolanach. Nogi oparł na stole, a Louis rozpoznaje jego buty, ponieważ to są te, które kupił mu jako prezent nie tak dawno temu.

Louis krzywi się, absolutnie zapomniawszy, że Zayn pracuje w bibliotece jako półetatowej pracy.

Zerka w dół na dwie kawy w swoich dłoniach i zastanawia się, czy powinien oszczędzić sobie upokorzenia i je wyrzucić, czy może jednak powinien wyciągnąć kartę najlepszego kumpla i przekonać Zayna, żeby mógł je wnieść.

Okazuje się, że nie ma wyboru, ponieważ Zayn podnosi wzrok ze znudzoną miną, dopóki jego oczy nie lądują na Louisie, a jego oczy komicznie się rozszerzają.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – pyta Zayn, natychmiast się prostując i opuszczając swoje nogi na ziemię. Unosi brew i wskazuje na jedną z kaw w dłoni Louisa. – To dla mnie?

Louis nerwowo się śmieje i potrząsa głową. – Erm, nie, nie dla ciebie – mówi powoli, jakby to miało sprawić, że Zayn porzuci temat.

Zayn wpatruje się w niego pustym wzrokiem przez co najmniej pół minuty, nim jego oczy nie rozświetlają się ze zrozumieniem i parska, pochylając się do tyłu na krześle. – Przekaż Harry’emu, że mówię cześć.

Po rozważaniach co powiedzieć, Louis decyduje się na westchnięcie i wymamrotanie: – Tak zrobię – po czym oferuje swojemu przyjacielowi czarujący uśmiech. – Byłbyś taki miły i powiedział mi gdzie jest?

Jako odpowiedź Zayna oczekuje jedynie kolejnego prychnięcia, ale ponieważ jest naprawdę najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa, wskazuje kciukiem w kierunku dziecięcej sekcji, czego Louis szczerze mówiąc mógł się spodziewać.

– Wysłałbym ci buziaka, ale moje ręce są zajęte – mówi Zaynowi, ale tak czy inaczej układa swoje usta w geście pocałunku. Zayn wystawia środkowy palec, a życie toczy się dalej. To ich piękna przyjaźń, która trwa od ponad dekady.

Dostrzega Harry’ego na swoim telefonie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i odstawia kawy na ziemię, dzięki czemu może wystukać szybką wiadomość, każącą Harry’emu się odwrócić.

Harry obraca się, unosząc dłoń do klatki piersiowej w zaskoczeniu. Louis chichocze. – Jesteś- jesteś tutaj – mówi z jawnym niedowierzaniem.

– Jestem – Louis przytakuje zanim pochyla się i podnosi kubki. – I przyniosłem kawę.

Harry mruga kilka razy, po czym wyciąga rękę i odbiera obie kawy od Louisa, a ten nie jest pewien co robi, dopóki nagle jego ramiona nie są pełne Harry’ego.

– Dziękuję – Harry mamrocze tuż przy boku głowy Louisa, oplatając swoimi rękoma jego szyję, a Louis uśmiecha się, ściskając go równie mocno.

–

To w jakiś sposób staje się _rzeczą._ Louis pojawia się w bibliotece parę dni w tygodniu z dwoma kubkami kawy, a Harry czeka na niego z uśmiechem na ustach.

Louis kończy przeglądając swoje emaile i znajdując scenariusze, których wcale nie planował czytać przez jeszcze kilka miesięcy, i drukując je, dzięki czemu będzie miał co robić przy Harrym.

To miłe. Nie wydaje się, jakby nakładał na siebie samego presję. Przypomina mu o życiu przed staniem się celebrytą, kiedy recytował tekst komukolwiek, kto chciał go słuchać.

Lubi to, że jest w stanie wrócić pamięcią do tych czasów, gdy jest z Harrym. Lub być może staje się kimś totalnie nowym; nie jest pewien jak to działa, ale działa, i to wszystko, co się dla niego liczy.

–

– Pamiętasz, kiedy powiedziałem, że ci to wynagrodzę, kiedy spytałeś, czy chcę z tobą gdzieś wyjść? – pyta Harry któregoś dnia, gdy Louis jest w trakcie scenariusza o dwójce zakochanych w sobie nawzajem ludzi w zespole, którzy są zmuszeni ukrywać to przed światem.

Louis zerka w górę, stukając ołówkiem o swoje usta. – Tak, ale i tak się spotykamy, więc jest w porządku – przypomina.

– Nie, wiem, ale po prostu pomyślałem, że tak czy siak powinienem ci to wynagrodzić – próbuje Harry, a Louis macha wymijająco dłonią.

– Jest w porządku – zapewnia, zanim robi minę na kartkę tuż przed sobą. – Wiem, że _ten scenariusz jest już napisany i nie mogę nic zmienić, ale mam ochotę podrzeć go na strzępy i spisać od nowa._

Wyobraża sobie, jak Harry robi na niego minę, ale wciął skupia się na stronie, więc nie kłopocze się podniesieniem wzroku i zobaczeniem tego na własne oczy. Jakby dwójka ludzi _w ogóle_ mogła być na tym samym koncercie, wpaść na siebie w łazience, a potem zostać dobranym do tego samego zespołu w telewizyjnym show. Takie rzeczy się najzwyczajniej w świecie nie zdarzają. Zbyt nierealistyczne jest przeżyć miłość tak przeznaczoną.

– Louis, posłuchasz mnie? – marudzi Harry, pstrykając palcami tuż przez twarzą Louisa.

– Co jest? – pyta Louis, wreszcie unosząc głowę i widząc, że Harry wysyła mu zirytowane spojrzenie.

– Próbuję zaprosić cię na randkę, jeśli skupisz się na pięć sekund – mówi, ciężko wzdychając, zanim jego oczy nie rozszerzają się i potrząsa swoją głową. – Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć.

Louis jest zbyt zajęty gapieniem się na niego, żeby móc sformułować odpowiedź.

Harry jęczy, chowając twarz w dłoniach i mamrocząc: – Miałem to wszystko dokładnie zaplanowane, naprawdę. Chciałem cię jakoś oczarować.

 **–** Oczarować mnie **–** Louis powtarza odrobinę niedowierzająco i może trochę pozbawiony tchu.

– Teraz pójdzie jak po maśle **–** mamrocze Harry, po czym wzdycha i spogląda na Louisa, biorąc jedną z jego dłoni w swoją. – Chciałbyś pójść ze mną na randkę?

– Ja-erm – wydusza Louis, niepewny jak sprawić, żeby jego mózg zaczął znowu pracować. Harry zaprasza go na _randkę._ Czy Louis ma jakieś halucynacje? – Tak? – opuszcza jego usta bez zgody.

Nawet nie próbuje tego cofnąć, ponieważ Harry rozpromienia się, jakby Louis właśnie przekazał mu najlepsze wieści na świecie i ściska jego dłoń, zanim ją puszcza i wraca do nauki.

Życie Louisa nie jest nawet w najmniejszym stopniu prawdziwe.

–

Randka jest fajna. Naprawdę, naprawdę fajna.

Na początek Harry odbiera go swoją koszmarną ciężarówką i jadą do lodziarni, którą prowadzi brat męża siostry przyjaciela jego mamy lub coś w ten deseń.

Louis zamawia miętowe lody z kawałkami czekolady, a Harry truskawkowe, ale kończy się na tym, że Harry je więcej tych Louisa niż swoich własnych.

To w porządku i nawet mówi o tym Harry’emu, kiedy mężczyzna za ladą na nich prycha. **–** Wiesz jaka jest różnica? Ja nie mam nic przeciwko dzieleniu się.

– Dzielenie się jest dbaniem o innych – Harry kapryśnie odpowiada, bardziej nuci, a Louis się śmieje. **–** Dobroczynność zaczyna się w domu.*

 **–** Twoja definicja dobroczynności potrzebuje małej zmiany, stary – dokucza mu, zanim wsuwa pełną łyżkę lodów do buzi Harry’ego, przez co nie może powiedzieć ani słowa więcej.

Podczas drugiej części randki Harry parkuje swoją ciężarówkę przez piekarnią, po czym odprowadza Louisa do domu. Zazwyczaj to zajmuje jakieś dwadzieścia minut, ale Harry sprawia, że się gubią (celowo, jak zgaduje Louis) i spędzają godziny spacerując, po prostu rozmawiając.

Louis opowiada Harry’emu o swoim życiu celebryty, podkreślając jego dobre strony i pomijając te gorsze, a Harry wspomina o życiu w Holmes Chapel.

Czasami nie odzywają się w ogóle, zamiast tego pozwalając, by ich dłonie muskały siebie nawzajem, zanim Harry wreszcie nie sięga i nie łączy ich palców.

Ostatni raz, kiedy Louis poszedł na randkę, był połowę dekady temu i żadna z jakichkolwiek jego randek nie dorasta tej nawet do pięt. Być może to dlatego, że nigdy nie był tak blisko drugiej osoby jak jest z Harrym lub być może to tylko część chłopięcego uroku Harry’ego i uśmiechu przyozdobionego dołeczkami.  

Louis naprawdę nie wie. I również nie obchodzi go to ani trochę.

Kiedy odnajdują drogę do domu Louisa, jest już późny wieczór i słońce zachodzi gdzieś za horyzont.

Zatrzymują się na ganku, a Louis czuje coś na podobieństwo rozczarowania. Chciałby móc spędzić całą noc, spacerując bez celu z Harrym, rozmawiając o ich przeszłości, teraźniejszości i ich przyszłości. To nie jest teraz tak niemożliwe, jak się mogło wydawać.

Może innego dnia.

– Cóż, to chyba to, jak zgaduję – mówi, a jego jednocześnie usta układają się w gorzki uśmiech. – Było naprawdę miło, Harry.

Zanim może powiedzieć coś więcej, Harry się pochyla, a jego twarz znajduje się jedynie centymetr od niego. Zamiast o tym myśleć, Louis podnosi się na swoich palcach i przyciąga go do mocnego pocałunku, wsuwając palce w długie loki Harry’ego.

Louis wreszcie pojmuje czym był ten gorzki zapach, kiedy czuje to na języku Harry’ego. To limonka.

Przybliża się jeszcze bardziej, chcąc zlizać smak z ust Harry’ego.

Włosy Harry’ego wydają się miękkie pomiędzy jego palcami, gdy Louis delikatnie pociąga za loki u dołu jego szyi, powodując u Harry’ego niski jęk, wydobywający się z głębi jego gardła.

Louis prycha tuż przy jego ustach, zanim nie odsuwa się, opadając na płaskie stopy. – Pachniesz jak limonka, Haroldzie – mówi, bo może.

Harry mruga w odpowiedzi, wyglądając odrobinę nieswojo ze zmierzwionymi włosami i ustami w kolorze wiśniowego wina. – Uh… dzięki?

– Nie ma za co – Louis odpowiada i uśmiecha się jasno, czując jak jego oczy marszczą się w kącikach. – Zazwyczaj nie całuję się na pierwszych randkach.

– Co zmieniło twoje zdanie? – pyta Harry, liżąc swoje usta, spoglądając w dół spod opadających powiek, a Louis czuje nagłą chęć pocałowania go po raz kolejny.

– Ty – Louis szczerze odpowiada, wyciągając szyję, żeby złożyć niewinny pocałunek na otwartych ustach Harry’ego, zanim może się powstrzymać.

Wie, że jego czas się skończył, kiedy drzwi jego domku się otwierają i pokazuje się w nich Zayn z uniesionymi brwiami, razem z zakłopotanym Liamem za sobą. – Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, która jest godzina, młody człowieku?

– Pewnie odpowiednia, żebyś się odpierdolił – Louis mamrocze pod nosem, pomimo że oboje z Harrym robią krok w tył.

– Louis – ostrzega Zayn, chociaż jego oczy aż błyszczą z psotną iskrą, a tuż za jego ramieniem, Liam wysyła mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Mamo – odgryza się Louis tym samym tonem, tylko po to, żeby Zayn opryskliwie spiorunował go wzrokiem.

Harry chichocze, pochylając głowę, a Louis przysięga, że nigdy nie był tak urzeczony jakąkolwiek osobą w tym stopniu, w jakim jest teraz.

Zdeterminowany, żeby podtrzymać śmiech Harry’ego, Louis obraca się i wydyma wargi w kierunku swoich przyjaciół. – Tato, idź całować mamę czy coś – mówi, patrząc na Liama, który ledwo tłumi swój śmiech. – Zabierz ją do łóżka, jeśli musisz.

Zayn wydaje urażony dźwięk, przykładając dłoń do swojej piersi. – Posłuchaj mnie, ty niekulturalna cioto. Nazywanie zamężnego geja ‘mamą’ jest heteronormatywne i zmuszające go do przyjęcia roli płci i ty–

Liam przewraca swoimi oczami z uśmiechem, mamrocząc: – Przepraszam, lody budzą jego sprawiedliwą społecznie część do życia – tuż przed wciągnięciem Zayna do środka i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

– Zabierz mamę do łóżka? – powtarza Harry głosem wysokim przez rozbawienie. – Chociaż ma rację, wiesz.

Louis tak czy inaczej się rozpromienia. – Cóż, widzisz, młody Haroldzie, we wczesnym piętnastym wieku, zalecanie się do swojego kawalera nie było wskazane, dopóki nie byłeś po ślubie i się z nim nie przespałeś, a Liam i Zayn ślub mają już za sobą, więc wydaje się, że teraz czas na–

– Zamknij się i mnie pocałuj, głupku – jest czułą odpowiedzią Harry’ego, a Louis jest bardziej niż szczęśliwy, żeby ją spełnić.

Całują się dopóki nie starcza im tchu, po czym śmieją się sobie w usta.

– Powinienem iść – mamrocze Harry, przykładając czoło do Louisa.

– Powinieneś? – mamrocze w odpowiedzi, przymykając oczy.

– No, tylko jeśli nie chcesz mnie zaprosić, podczas gdy twoja mama i tata… – Harry zaczyna żartobliwie.

Louis lekko uderza go w ramię. – I też nie chodzę do łóżka z nikim na pierwszej randce. Za jakiego gościa mnie masz?

To kłamstwo. Louis sypiał z chłopakami, których imion nawet nie znał, tylko dlatego, że mógł. Jego terapeuta Scott powiedział, że to było spowodowane chęcią wynagrodzenia sobie lat cierpienia w dzieciństwie. A Louis powiedział Scottowi, żeby wypierdalał.

Te dni nie były jakoś szczególnie najszczęśliwsze.

Louis po prostu jest zadowolony, że jego zespół do publicznych relacji jest tak doby, jak jest, i media nigdy nie miały wstępu do najgorszej części jego życia.

– Może będę miał szczęście na drugiej randce – żartuje Harry, przypominając Louisowi gdzie jest. To 2015. Jest w Holmes Chapel. Tuż przed nim stoi prawdziwa, trwała, cudowna istota, wspominająca o drugiej randce. _Szczęśliwe dni._

– Tak, może – pozwala sobie Louis, muskając ustami Harry’ego po raz ostatni. – Zobaczymy, tak?

– Zobaczymy – powtarza Harry, niczym obietnicę.

 

————

* _Sharing is caring;_ _Charity starts at home._ Nienawidzę tłumaczyć dosłownie tego typu rzeczy, ale nie miałam w sumie tutaj wyjścia. Milion rzeczy o wiele lepiej brzmi po angielsku, eh.


End file.
